Steel Ties
by Anima-Perduta
Summary: I'm not sure how I got here or what is my purpose for being here, I was just some everyday Joe but now here I am. But there is one thing I know for certain is that I know is that the bonds I make, all friends I make, all the adventures we make, and all the memories we make, will always be held inside our hearts
1. prologue

Pain

I feel nothing but pain

My body is burning, I feel so weak, I can barely breathe, my arms and legs are sore and burning, and my back feels as if someone shoved a hot iron rod up my spine

Ok, no need to panic, panic makes things worse than it already is, panic bad, now see if I can move, start with the left arm and...

GOD!

I wanted to yell, but at every time I try it does nothing but make my throat burn

Oh God, starting to panic, calm breaths Siris, burning hot calm breaths

One more time just move the left arm and...ARRGH

Too much, Too much

Damn it, it's hopeless, doing anything makes everything worse

Is this how I die, alone and confused, while being cooked throughout my entire body

Slowly losing consciousness

But how could I tell if I was already out cold

There is nothing in sight, nothing but pitch black darkness, I can't tell if I'm blinking or not

What can I do? Please Is there any way to get out of this mess? God help me

Argh It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts! Damn it

Time to say my prayers, with my body pretty much disabled, I could only await the inevitable

If I had any regrets, it was only one

Talking to that old man near the game booth

One second he was telling me dreams about being a hero of justice, and how the he wished Fire Emblem Awakening had more action and explosions

As the fan I am, I disagreed

And now here I am, on my deathbed, or I could already be dead and this is just me slowly making my way to purgatory

Goodbye cruel world, tell my father I love him, and my brother he needs to take a bath

Mom I'm coming to see you again

I wonder what purgatory is like, maybe there will people to talk to, maybe they invented new devices while waiting for all the angels and saints to tally your deeds and decide whether you get to go to God's Kingdom, or burn in hell

Heh

Wait what's that fire?

It's a small blue fire, it looks so weak, so small

With my body pretty much disabled, I stared at the fire

For the fate that awaited me, I found the presence of the fire rather comforting, it would occasionally grow bright and return to its original form every once it a while. For a moment there I thought that it was going to explode

Then in a flash the fire exploded creating a wall of red hot flames that quickly expanded, somehow burning away the nothingness

And I was in it's path

Ah Shit!

ARGH IT BURNS

 **"I Am The Bone Of My Sword"**

Huh? What? Who said that? What do you mean?

They say when you are at your last moments you get to see all your memories, all your hopes and dreams, the memories of your loved ones, your regrets, and yourself one last time

But, all I see is a foggy desert, littered with countless blades with massive gyrating gears as far as the eye can see and in the center of this barren desert

Is a hill covered with swords

What happened?

 **"Steel Is My Body, And Fire Is My Blood"**

It's that voice again

Where am I? Why am I here?

 **"I Have Created Over A Thousand Blades"**

I hear the voice once more. Whose voice is that?

I started to look around, and by look around I mean stare straight into the foggy wasteland hoping I can make something, anything out of this

It was beginning to be completely pointless after looking for at least a minute, the fog was too thick to see through

Wait a second the fog is fading

Ok that did not help too much, all I see are more swords and gears

Huh? Who is that?

I can make out the figure of a man

He appears to be wearing red and black clothing

He was looking away with his back turned against me while standing atop of the hill of blades

 **"Unknown To Death"**

 **"Nor Known To Life"**

Who is that man?

And what is he trying to say? Some sort of chant? A message?

Oh shit he turned around to look towards my location

I can now see the man's face, it looks so familiar, I swear I've seen him before

I can make out his white hair, his tanned skin, and cold steel eyes

What was he doing?

I see him placing his right hand over his heart, closing his eyes

 **"Have Withstood The Pain To Create Many Weapons"**

Another wall

Oh Shit! Not again

Ah!

Pain Pain Pain Pain PAIN

A massive headache just waiting to split open my head came this time

God Damn it my head is going to blow if this continues, huh...?

Whats going on now? the man was gone but, looking further away

I can see a fight, a fight between the man on the hill and a boy with rusty red hair wearing a simple blue and white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans

They clashed, repeatedly, blocking blow after blow and attacking at any opening available

With thousands of swords being fired at each other only to be deflected by either the two of them or the weapons from each other's barrage of blades

It was beautiful, in its own twisted way

Shit, I've seen this before but why can't I remember, and if I've seen this before how could I forget something so magnificent

And once more, I hear his voice

 **"Yet These Hands Will Never Hold Anything"**

What's the purpose of this?

The fight stopped

What Is going on? Why is this happening?

I'm confused, I want to ask so many question

Is there a reason of me to be seeing all of this? Why me? Who are they? I swear to any God living out there probably having a blast at my predicament that I have seen them before, so why can't I remember their names?

They both placed their right hand over their hearts, you could feel the power they were letting out

And for one last time, the voice-no his voice shouted

 **"So As I Pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS"**

Wait. Unlimited Blade Works? THE Unlimited Blade Works

Is that man, Archer!? EMIYA!?

Once more the flash was about to hit me, albeit rather slowly, and this time accompanied by a hot rising flame

What an odd way to go, dying because I said no to some old man, if reincarnation exists, make it a note drilled into my head to agree with whatever an old man says. Kinda like the God of the bible, listen to what He says and you will receive His blessings, doubt his faith once, and you can go cry in the corner and tell Satan God says hi.

I should be scared, scared of my upcoming death, scared that I will die right here at this moment but why does it somehow feel inviting?

It's near I can feel the heat slowly getting hotter, it's close, it's time, time for me to go

And it hit me dead on

PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAAAMMMMNN IT

I know no more

* * *

"Hmm interesting, let's see how you will fare in this new world, oh just imagine the possibilities, all the paths, all the routes, all the dangers. Oh this will entertaining"

"Well, maybe he could use a small gift because I feel so generous at the moment before I go give my apprentices another headac- I mean a wonderful suprise"

"Ok time to bookmark this world as the odd crossover and there you have it, I'll get the popcorn and let the madness begin"

"Maybe I should give Grima servants?...Why Not"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **A/N: Ok this is my first fic, I'm not sure on if it will be noticed but nevertheless this idea has been bugging my mind since I read Asleep and both of the Why Me? one by Marcus and one by Writer-with-bad-grammar this fic was heavily inspired by these two**

 **Another reason why I decided to make my first fic an insert, even though the guy inserted was an OC, was because from the fics I read it's seems like a good way to understand a characters emotions and further develop my ability to understand what various characters would do in different situations depending on their personality, and what better way to understand a character's emotions by making most of this fic first person and about a character you made.**

 **Well that's pretty much it I will post the next chapter somewhere around next week so please give me tips on how to improve and future constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated**

 **oh yeah this is listed as a crossover because I will be borrowing a lot of material from fate**

 **Till next time**


	2. A New World

_I wonder what they have for sale here?_

 _I need to hurry in order to get a copy of the new Fire Emblem Fates_

 _Aw crap, the line was too long, it's gonna take me an hour to get it at this rate, oh the sacrifices I make for the greater good as I stand here at the back of the staring at the random passersby in different costumes, hey I see a Master Chief walking by Luke Skywalker holding a balloon with Mickey's face on it_

 _Damn how long is this gonna take, I know it's only been ten to twenty minutes but it feels like hours, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me, maybe it could be true. If only I brought my watch_

 _Ok I think I can see the shop, why do people take so long to find a game? You people should go here with a game in mind, it helps a whole lot for both you and those who just got here_

 _After a while things were looking bright for me, I'm next, WOOHOO my patience has paid off_

 _Then I was hastily shoved to the side by some big guy in a black leather jacket_

 _"Hey watch it"_

 _Well maybe that wasn't the best idea to say to a guy taller than you by a whole foot, and now said guy is glaring at me, if looks could kill, I'd be buried 6 feet down in half a second an hour ago_

 _"What did you say?" He growled,_

 _"N-n-never m-mind s-sir, p-please e-e-enj-joy your d-day" I managed to stutter out_

 _"Good" He responded with a menacing look on his face_

 _God I'm such a coward_

 _Just my luck, now with the douchebag taking my spot I'll have to go all the way back_

 _Maybe I could ask the guy who was behind me_

 _I approached the man who was behind me before I was pushed out, he has an average build wearing a brown blazer on top of a green shirt accompanied by his black jeans and sneakers_

 _"Umm excuse me but may I please line up in front of you?" I asked quietly_

 _"Sorry man but I've been here for a while" The man said as he began to scratch the back of his head with an awkward smile_

 _"No, I mean, what do you want in exchange for me to line in front of you?" I asked again_

 _"Do you have a copy of the limited edition Sin of The First Flame?" He said while raising his left brow_

 _"The what?" I said nervously_

 _"Thought so" He looked away from me again_

 _I heard a crack, I think it was my heart, oh my poor and fragile heart, it wasn't prepared for this, I can't take it_

 _If only no one was looking, I think I'd cry myself to sleep_

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE LORD ALMIGHTY, IS THIS THE PAYMENT FOR ME NOT LEAVING A TIP FOR THAT WAITER, I PROMISE I WILL ALWAYS LEAVE ONE IF YOU GIVE ME ONE MIRACLE_

 _Why oh why has my lord forsaken me, maybe I should start praising Satan?_

 _Well no point in bellyaching about it time to make my way back to the end of the line, oh the agony_

 _"Hey kid, you want a copy?" Said a rough voice_

 _"Huh? Who said that" I asked to no one in particular while looking around_

 _"Psst...over here" Again I here his voice_

 _I turned around to find a game booth that appeared to sell various games, ranging from action RPGs to little sister eroges. Umm... is it legal to have video game covers like that? Wait.._

 _Was that booth there before?_

 _"Yeah kid, over here" I can now see who was calling me. He seems old but he still had a large build, with grayish white hair, a fancy suit and cane under his left arm, and a bright red cap with the letters KZS stitched on it. Odd, maybe it was the name of the shop?_

 _"Uhhh were you calling me?" I asked_

 _"Yeah kid you" He pointed at me "Now come over here" He said with a loud voice, how can someone speak that loud and go unnoticed, hell why is everyone ignoring that booth, it appeared so eye catching now with its big signs of popular games_

 _It was peculiar, maybe no one wanted to notice it and it was being promptly ignored by any who goes near it, not even bothering to take a glance his booth_

 _And now the owner, or employee, was calling me_

 _I turned around and stared at the line again, yeah maybe talking to this guy won't do me any harm, what do I have to lose?_

 _And without further ado, I went to him_

 _"Ah hello sir, why were you calling me" I asked with a weak voice_

 _"Hey kid now that I've got your attention" he said with a large grin on his face_

 _"What would you say if I could get you any game of your choice" he said_

 _"R-really?" Wait is this my miracle Lord, I take back everything I said about you_

 _"Yes, Yes, of course" Holy Sh- Cow this is amazing "But first I will ask you a few questions regarding some of our company's productions"_

 _Seems easy enough, hopefully it will be small survey questions like 'what do you want in a game' and other similar questions_

 _"I'm fine with that" I said_

 _He picked up a brown clipboard from the side of the counter, if it was a list of pre made questions then I should be fine and I'll just respond with short and simple answers_

 _"Alright kid now, question number one" He said as he looked at the list_

 _"Are you familiar with the visual novel Fate Stay Night?" He asked_

 _Well not what I expected, I remember Fate/Stay Night but I only watched the anime, the Unlimited Blade Works one, and that was a long time ago, along with Fate/Zero. Ok, apparently it had a visual novel, now I feel like I've pissed off a majority of the fans, I can imagine them calling me a heathen and a pagan, it's not my fault, I wasn't really into full visual novels_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm familiar with its anime adaptation but this is the first time I've heard of it having a visual novel" I said with an apologetic voice_

 _"Oh, that's fine, I wasn't expecting you to know" He said with a large smile on his face_

 _"On with the next question" He said while looking at the clipboard again_

 _What's the point of asking me in the first place?_

 _"You said that you were at least familiar with the adaptation so let me ask you this" He said as he put the clipboard down on the side of the counter and looked at me with a serious face_

 _"What we're the main character's ideals" He asked with a deep voice and, shaded eyes? That's real!? I taught it was just anime effects_

 _"Uh-uh-uh" The way he asked was making me nervous_

 _If I remember correctly, it was_

 _"To be a hero of justice" I said with confidence_

 _Yes! I said it without sounding awkward_

 _"You are..." He trailed off, still using that intimidating voice, possibly pausing for a dramatic effect_

 _"Correct my friend, Ha Ha Ha" In an instant, gone was the scary old man, now we have happy old man, happy old man good_

 _"Yes his ideals and dream was to be a hero of justice, to help save anyone in need" He said, this time with a sagely voice as he looked to the side_

 _"But let me ask you this" He looked at me with a small smile on his face_

 _"Is it possible to save everyone? Depending on your full answer I will decide if you get the free game or not" He stated_

 _Again I was confused, maybe this wasn't for promoting their game but nevertheless, I answered_

 _"Looking at it logically, no it's impossible to save everyone, there will be people that will be harmed in order to save others, like criminals, there will be people who don't want your help in particular, and people you may not have the power to protect" I said rather wisely if I do say so myself_

 _"Hmm..." The old man began running his bearded chin_

 _And then smiled, and looked at me_

 _"If that is the case, regarding the first part of your answer, would you harm someone in order to save more?" He asked with his head tilted a bit to the right_

 _"That depends" I said while looking down, wow this man is really asking deep questions I never would've asked myself_

 _"As a person, or as a human, I am selfish, I want things to go my way, in away that benefits me the most or allows me to have things I want to keep" I said as I scratched my left cheek_

 _"If was just a random nobody with no connection to me whatsoever or if he or she was a horrible person, it would be easy to hurt them for the greater good, like stopping a dictator hellbent on starting a war" I said with a sad smile_

 _"What if someone told you kill a friend to stop a great force of darkness?"_

 _"If someone told me to harm a person close to me or someone I care about for the greater good, I don't think I could do it, no matter what the circumstances are, I will find a way to stop them without killing them" Heh, wow, to say these types of opinions to some guy in a game booth, making me think about my moral compass. Is it just me wanting to get that game or am I really just this open about my opinions?_

 _"Hmm...Good answer" he said with a thoughtful look on his face_

 _Just something I want to clear out, where are we going with this?_

 _"Okay my boy" My boy? "One last question, If you were given a chance to be a hero, to be the man who protects the innocent, to be a man who would give it all just to see all the people you care for live another day with a smile one their faces, would you take it?" He asked with a curious expression_

 _Ok, damn this is deep_

 _" I wou-" I was cut off_

 _"But, to protect these people" He quickly developed an intimidating look "You will be required to kill those who harm them, similarly to what happen to Shirou Emiya when he became a Counter Guardian, where the ideal to be a hero of justice, to save everyone, slowly changed into into "kill one to save ten, kill a hundred to save a thousand", would you still want to be a hero?" He asked again this time staring straight into my eyes, its like he's gazing into my soul_

 _"Honestly" I said before pausing, thinking to myself, Asking myself_

 _What is a hero? Someone who saves? Someone who stops the bad guy? Or someone who needs to do the dirty work for the people?_

 _Would I be willing to kill others to save innocents and those I care for?_

 _"Yes" My answer came out smoothly_

 _"Care to elaborate?" He asked with an interested smile_

 _"Well, there will always be people who will harm and kill others for their own personal amusement, others will kill for a reward, others are just following orders, and some were just forced into a situation that requires them to kill innocents, and thinking it through, what would happen if you let these types of people go? Some might repent and turn themselves to the proper authorities in order to atone for their crimes, while others would come back again to stab you in the back as revenge" I said with a sad smile, thinking about all the people who died from getting caught in robberies, genocides, and illegal affairs_

 _He raised a brow_

 _"I told you before, I am selfish I want things to go my way, and my way is to protect those I care for, even if it means using violence, even if people have to die for peace, I would do it for them, if anyone dares to lay a finger on them, I will cut it off, that's the kind of hero I would be" Big words coming from me, but I'm giving my honest to God opinion here_

 _People die if they are killed, I know that, if someone dies, there is no way or bringing them back, they're gone, that's it, and thinking about the guilt of taking someone's life is haunting me, making my hands feel heavy, wherein this weight will never go away no matter what you do, and time can't heal these wounds. But if it will save those who want to live their lives peacefully, and those who I care for, I'd kill for them, for them to live another day in bliss_

 _Big personality change, from normal guy and pretty much a nerd to anti-hero in a few questions, maybe I'll need to go to a psychiatrist after this and work on my rehabilitation later_

 _This time the old man appeared to ponder on my words he cupped a hand over his mouth "perfect"_

 _Did he say something?_

 _"Anyways my boy, that's all I'll be needing to ask you" He said with a broad smile_

 _Yes Yes fates here I come_

 _"So what game do you want?" He asked in a polite tune_

 _"Do you have a copy of Fire Emblem Fates? The latest one in the series" I eagerly asked him_

 _"Your into Fire Emblem? Let me guess you've played awakening" He said but this time with a hint of distaste_

 _But it seemed forced_

 _"Yeah, so what?" I asked_

 _"Bah I can't stand that game, it's too weak, the animations are too simple, and There. Are. No. Explosions!" He said with, childish anger I guess? The same kind you get from telling a kid you can't buy him a new toy_

 _"But that's not the point of the game!" I declared loudly_

 _"But modern games are all about the action!" He said with anger_

 _But it felt fake_

 _"Fire Emblem isn't a pure action game, it's a strategy game with multiple characters that have individual personalities and traits accompanied by the alluring plot line" I said stating a few amount of reasons why I enjoy it_

 _"Bah! fine if you want it so bad" He said as he walked to the stack of games as he picked one up_

 _"Here you go" he said again with distaste, as he placed it in a small paper bag, small enough to fit the cover perfectly, folded to top horizontally and taped it_

 _"Thank you" This is the miracle I asked for, I won't have to line up again_

 _"Hahhh, your welcome kid" Now we're back to kid_

 _I swear I'll tip every waiter from this day forward_

 _I looked at the paper bag, maybe looking at the cover won't hurt_

 _I removed the tape, unfolded the top and pulled the game out_

 _Here it is, Fire Emblem...Awakening? This wasn't what I asked for, I already have a copy of this at home, this is pointless_

 _I turned around, walking back to the location of the booth_

 _"Hey old man you gave-huh" The booth is gone, What?_

 _Wait. What the hell?, the booth, gone_

 _I walked near the booth's original location, there was nothing, no trace of it ever being here. Was I talking to a ghost or have I gone mad, maybe I do need to go to a psychiatrist_

 _I pinched my cheek, hard_

 _"Ow, what happened? just great, now the queue is longer than before"_

 _Maybe today wasn't my day, I might have given my mental state to an old man who happens to be a ghost, hey at least it lets me brag about having conversation with a ghost not like anyone will believe me. I went to take a seat on the nearest bench, and stared at the game given to me by the old man_

 _I took out the game from the paper bag_

 _The cover was pretty much the same save for the red gem on the top of it_

 _I pinched my cheek, again, no it wasn't a hallucination. The game in my hands was real, I held the game in my hands, staring at it, it's real, it's not disappearing, it just gives me the feeling to open it_

 _Should I?_

 _Well, why not? It won't hurt anybody_

 _What could go wrong?_

 _And in a flash,_

 **Pain**

* * *

I was lying down, I can feel the grass brushing my back

I open my eyes to see the leaves of a radiant tree with the sun's rays peeking through gaps

Argh... my head, it hurts

What's going on?

Am I dead now? Heaven hurts

So apparently after burning to death and witnessing the legendary UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS, all the pain goes to your brain as a massive headache

Good, it's going away, slowly, but going away, I placed my hand on my head

Huh, I placed my hand on my head, I CAN MOVE! I'M HEALED

Slowly I began to sit up, and take a look at my hands

That's strange? My hands were tanned, I know I had pale skin, and another question, what am I wearing?

I began to take a good look at myself, I seem to be wearing a black shirt with white lines in an odd pattern accompanied by a small black breastplate with the same pattern as the shirt, connected to me with a black leather strap across my back in an 'X' shape, seen behind my long sleeved red jacket, do I even call it a jacket? The back of the so called jacket wasn't stitched together, instead it was connected by a short steel chain, the front had two crosses paralleled from one another that were connected by the same type of steel chain, I was also wearing black pants, I'm unsure what it's made of, it feels comfortable, black shin high boots with steel tips and steel shin guards, and finally some sort of cloak that hangs around my waist, being locked by a curved steel guard

Basically I was wearing what Archer was wearing, save for some extra armor and missing belts, that simple

This is weird, really REALLY weird

I looked to my right and saw a pond not too far away

I walked over to the small pond not too far from the tree and near to the surrounding forest

I bent over to have a good look at my face

What. The. Fuck!? My face, it's completely different, thats not me at all

Gone was my simple everyday face, now I had sharp features, grey eyes, a smooth hard face, and my black hair had now turned white

Holy shit I pretty much looked like a copy of Archer! Save for some small details in my face and few strands of black hair

Now to do the one thing I should've done the moment I woke up here

Pinch my cheek, again

Ow, that hurt

Well, that confirmed that this is not a dream, the pain was too real

I walked back to the tree to notice something on the other side

A black longbow with a rather unique design made for the archer to have a better grip on it and it allows the arrow to be placed in properly that helps increase the archer's accuracy

On the side of it was a black leather quiver with, one, two, three... 14 arrows

I went to take an arrow and inspected it

Unlike the bow, the arrow was pretty much normal, nothing special with nothing worth noting

I now went to the third and final item, a bag, a simple bag with two slings that allowed me to wear it like my old bag, a spot to put the quiver in, and a slip on lock in the middle

I opened the bag to have a look inside

There's a small pouch of gold with the number 500 on it, is this the currency here? Damn people must be rich here to be able to trade with gold. There were a few pieces of bread, a small bottle shaped like the ones you'd find in a video game with red liquid inside in, smells like cherry.

And last but not least, a book, a book with the title

 **Magecraft for Dummies**

 **By: KZS**

With a small chibified version of the old man now wearing glasses and holding a book

Is this a joke? If it is, I'm not laughing

What's next KZH turns out to be some sort of grand wizard or the booth was a dimension traveling spaceship?

I tried to open the book but it's stuck, the title changed after glowing red

 **You Have Not Met The Requirements To Unlock This Book**

I'm done

Just no, I'm done

What is this supposed to be, a game? What do I have to do, level up by farming pigs?

Well, that was pointless

I put the book back in the bag and carried the bag using it's one sling

I also picked up the quiver and placed it on the convenient strap on the right side of the bag

Just out of pure curiosity I picked up the bow, and held it on my left hand, it's lighter than it appeared to be, and took an arrow from the quiver

Placing the arrow on the left side of the bow, I looked around to find a suitable target,

Ok, found one, I pulled back the arrow, wow this bow doesn't take as much strength to pull as I thought it would, and aimed at the distant tree, near the entrance of the forest probably 30 meters away, it's my first time shooting a bow so why does this all feel so natural?

Think about that later, take aim at the tree

And release the arrow

It flew faster than a normal arrow by ten folds, landed on the tree in less than a second, and broke right through its midsection completely along with the next tree and the one after that before it stopping on the fourth tree

Holy. Shit. That's power

I dub thee, EXCALIBOW

Too much?

I jogged towards the trees to inspect the damage dealt by the arrow, the trees now had a hole big enough to fit my arm through it. Moral lesson of the day apparently a bow and arrow can do that here, not sure if something like this could ever happen in the modern world unless the arrow had a rocket attached to it, it was at this point I doubted I was still in the modern world

Speaking of arrows, I walked over to the fourth tree to take a look at the tree, to see that it had some sort of impact mark that looked like it was hit by a mallet, I pulled out the arrow only to find the tip dented and broken, heck the arrow looked like it was ready to collapse at any time.

At the cost of one good arrow, I now learnt how badass this bow is

Maybe I can be the new Hawkeye?

Wait starting to lose track of what I was supposed to do when tossed to a place with no clue where I am

Finding out where the hell I am, well time to look around

I placed the bow on my back

Goodbye random tree in the plains I will miss you, you will never be forgotten

Oh sweet, a road, and whenever there's a road, there's a town. Onward through the somewhat yellow dirt road

Walking down the road was a rather calming and tranquil experience, after experiencing pain that was the equivalent of going through hell and back, a nice walk was just what I needed

Looking further down the road I see a white carriage with a big brown horse pulling it and a grown man with clothing you'd find in all the villagers in RPGs wear, or basically a blue tunic and brown pants with slippers

Maybe I could ask him for directions, I also needed to make sure to sound happy contrary to my appearance, if you see a man with a look of a fighter with a happy outgoing attitude, it's easier to talk to them

He's getting closer time to ask-

"Hail traveler" He said with a happy smile

Or he could be the happy person

Now respond accordingly

"Hail" I said with a smile while I waved my right hand, I just realized how my voiced changed, it used to be somewhat squeaky but now it was deep

"Umm, sorry for taking your time but, do you know where the nearest town is?" I asked while bowing

"Sure, just go down this road and turn right on the next split, you won't miss it" He responded cheerfully

That was easier than I expected

"Thank you sir" I said

"No problem, happy to help, well I've got to go to the capital, goodbye" He said as he tapped the horse's back signaling it to go

"Goodbye" I responded happily

Now that I have directions to the nearest town, I can use that to find out where I am

* * *

It's getting late, the sun was going down, and I was getting hungry while walking so I ate one piece of bread while walking

How far is this so called "Nearest Town". No point in complaining not like that's helping me at all

Maybe I should take a break, I looked down the road to notice something far away

A few buildings, taverns, towers, and what looks like a church in the middle of the town

Drop that idea of stopping, I'm so close

And when was my eyesight this good in the dark?

I hurried to to village, it was further than I thought but nevertheless I made it

To Southtown

Where all the buildings and shops seem familiar, but there is no fire or bandit attack so my theory of where I am is still on hold

The sights were to behold, this place was bright and clean with many people shopping even when it's night, and taking a small look at me before looking away

Yeah maybe I'll need a cloak to hide my clothes

Look a shop that sells cloaks, just what I needed

Okay Siris, ask nicely with a happy voice, don't let my appearance fool them

I approached the shopkeeper, who looks like a generic shopkeeper in games, and asked

"Good say to you sir, may I ask, how much is one of your cloaks" I asked with a smile and a simple tone

"Oh sir, their nothing much, just ten coins" He said with a smile

I went to pull out the pouch of gold from my bag and picked out ten coins one by one before giving it to him

"Thank you for your patronage" He said

I put on the cloak, it was a simple white cloak with a hood, you needed to tie a small string to hold it on your neck, the cloak was able to hide my clothing save for my bag and bow, I used the hood to hide my whitening hair but still allowed my face to be seen

With the new piece of clothing I walked to a near by inn, how did I know it was an in, was because of the doors and the sign that said Morning Inn

I pushed the door open and walked in, taking a look around to see a lot of people drinking, laughing, and playing jokes on one another with the waiter being the entertainer, there was also a map at the side so I went to have a look at it

I quickly found where I am at the moment, they had circled Southtown with red paint, I went to take a look at the surrounding towns and cities nearby, but something caught my eye

I found the capital of Yliss, Ylisstol

My theory was confirmed

I'm in Fire Emblem, or rather the World of Fire Emblem, I bet all my gold and my amazing bow I will find Chrom and friends visit this town when it's on fire, why Chrom and friends you ask? Because old man ghost gave me a copy of Awakening and the first town I've been in is Southtown, God Damn Southtown

Now to think what I'll do when they get here, maybe I should take it as a chance to be recruited into the Shepards. It will help me progress the story. I'm sure I can be a good archer with a bow like this

I'll just stay here until they get here, I needed to join them in order to progress the story

I needed to mentally prepared myself not scream like a fan girl when they get here, Okay Siris deep breaths, don't look like a fool and break your cool new appearance

I just noticed, there was a request board right next to the map, maybe I'll take these to pass the time during my stay here, most of them were missions to take out local bandits, I could use those to practice my skills and take my battle virginity

It's getting late now, I needed to sleep

I walked towards the barkeeper by the counter

"Excuse me sir may I kindly request a room to sleep in and another question, how much for one night?" I asked with a smile

"Hmm oh sir you may and to your other question, it costs two coins to sleep at night and six to live in that room for 24 hours, our price is somewhat higher due to the fact we are an inn" He said before serving a drink to the man on the other side of the counter

Six gold for a day stay, and the requests give around ten to twenty gold, I think I'll manage

"Well, then may I request a room to stay for one day please" I asked while taking out the appropriate amount of coins for him

"Thank you sir, enjoy your stay" he said as I handed him the required amount of gold, pulled out a key from his pocket with the number 4

"Here's the key to your room, don't lose it, you'll find it upstairs" he said before turning to work on another drink

"Ah, thank you sir" I said

I made my way up the stairs to find my room, it was the second room on the right side of the corridor

I used the key to unlock the room and found myself in a fairy simple but comfortable room, with a queen sized bed to sleep in,a few wooden chairs, a chest that could be unlocked with the same key for the door, and a drawer on the side of the bed with a lantern on top

Time to sort things out and plan on what to do, I'll take a request early in the morning to take out a small group of bandits in the forest, that'll help me improve my combat ability and give me experience in fight, I still don't know what I can do in this body, after that I'll continue doing small jobs until Chrom and friends go here, prove my worth, and hopefully get recruited.

Well lights out for now, time to get some shut eye I'm beat

I went to put my bag in the chest and keep my bow on the side of my bed, but when I came back to lock the chest, my bag glows yellow, I went to check what's happening to my bag so I opened it and found the book glowing, the title changed again it now said

Congratulations

With the chibified old man now drawn with a jump of joy

Why? Not a why is this happening to me why but a why of pure confusion

And now the book can be open, but only the first page has writings, the rest were blank or had a lock drawn on them

There was no table of contents, only a page that tells me you can awaken your magic circuits by injecting a small amount of Prana(?) into your nerves, and a press here to start button, yes a press start button in a book, a bright red button that says press start on the lower part of the page

The side of the button said that this is the start of me learning Magecraft

As a fan of fantasy games and magic, I pressed it without thinking twice

And pain, the same kind of pain I felt before I came here

And now I suffer

 **PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN**

And I blacked out again

* * *

Argh my head, what's with me and getting hurt, does the world think I'm a masochist?

What the hell magic book my ass, this is more of a masochistic paradise in a box

I mean, what's with all the body burning that happens to me

And now magic book is glowing again this time green

I don't what to open it, everything I open burns me starting from the game to the book, now all I need to do is open a chest and get hit by a flame trap

I slowly stood up, and once again all signs of me feeling agonizing pain is gone the moment I wake up. If this is going to be a reoccurring feeling I'll need to learn how to be fire resistant or at least find a drug that numbs my senses

Great now magic book it glowing brighter than earlier

I want to throw it away but I don't want to risk losing my only chance to learn magic

So I opened the book again

Unlike last time where the book had a giant start button this page is pretty much an explanation on what I did to myself

I forgive everything that book has done to me

Apparently what it opened my dormant magic circuits while also adding a few more by, as said earlier by magic book, turning my nervous system into magic circuits which was the cause of the extreme pain

Even though it is said that changing your systems into circuits is extremely deadly and a high chance of killing me, I still forgave it

I mean it's my start in Magecraft, I'll be able to do magic, and it was my fault for pressing the button without reading the note on the side

 **To be a magus, is to walk with death**

I need to keep in mind that when I start practicing magic, even the basic ones, I'll need to do it knowing that failing a spell could be potentially lethal to me

I continued to read the book, it now gave an explanation on the types of Prana or magical energy there is and a basic explanation on what are the differences and uses of each one

They two types of energy were Mana and Od

Mana was the energy that can be found in the world, after opening my circuits I can feel how rich the mana is in this world, and Od which was the energy produced by my circuits which regenerates when not in use

Based on what the book said, it is much more reliable to use Mana for the most of your spells as its power source while using Od to shape the spell to how you're supposed to use it

Honestly, it was kind of confusing at first but it turns out this system can be explained with video game terms

An example was also given, lets take a fireball spell as an example, the power of the fire ball costs 4 points of Prana to cast, 3 points of mana for the spell's power with 1 point of Od to shape it and use it as a fireball spell

Now that that's over with I can begin learning magic, first spell is called Structural Analysis, it is a simple utility spell that allows me to well, analyze the Structure and the composition of objects and possibly living beings, it can also make my eyesight better

Maybe I could use this spell to judge a person's strength like Robin's Tactician's Eyes but on weapons and the extra effect helps me in taking out enemy's at a longer range

After with Structural Analysis comes another spell called Reinforcement

Reinforcement has a simple concept, reinforce objects making it much more efficient in its purpose by pouring Prana into the chosen objects cracks, an example is making a knife sharper, lighter, and sturdier than an average knife even if they are both made of the same materials. Reinforcement can also be used on mundane objects like papers and sticks, but most of the time it just increases its durability, but it's said with enough Prana on a piece of paper it is possible to cut rocks with it. You can also use reinforcement on yourself to make your body stronger

But if I load a low amount of Prana into an object, the change would be barely noticeable and if I load too much, it would overload and explode

Scary thought if I failed reinforcing my body, but I'll get to that after some practice on some leaves

Reinforcement can be use along with Structural Analysis to better understand how much Prana I need to pump in an object without blowing it up as fast as possible. If it took me a minute to reinforce an arrow, I'd be dead the moment the risen try to rush me

And the ability to reinforce my body was an awesome idea, I'd be stronger and faster than I already am

These were not really spells I expected to be learning when my circuits were unlocked, but that does not mean they're worthless, heck they're actually really useful

Well time to change my plans on what to do, I want to at least be able to reinforce my clothing as a backup for if I get hit and arrows to make my already badass bow even more badass with now badass arrows

It's time to learn shit and chew bubblegum, but I don't have any gum

* * *

I've been practicing both Structural Analysis and Reinforcement for a while now

Learning how to use Structural Analysis was much easier than I thought it would be. Similarly to the bow, learning how to use it was more or less me trying to relearn skills I've gotten in the past kind of like trying to ride a bike after leaving it alone for months.

I can really tell the improvement in eyesight, just by looking outside the window I can count the number of scratches the tavern on the others side of the street has. For an extra effect this would be very helpful in long range sniping

But alas it still takes me at least 3 seconds to properly scan something small like a pebble, I tried analyzing a nearby tavern and it took me at least 4 minutes, and all I was able to scan was the roof

Same with my Reinforcement training, it takes time to reinforce something small I was able to reinforce a leave properly, it made it sharp enough to make scratches on the wall, but it took me 4 seconds to do that

At least that's better than the 36 other leaves that either blew up or were too weak to use and broke when I tried to scratch the wall

I tried to reinforce something bigger like one of my arrows, it took around 6 to 8 minutes to reinforce it, and holy shit it's tough, like with the leaves I tried to hit the wall by throwing the arrow at it, and what happened required me to pay 25 gold coins to the owner to fix that wall

I slowly but steadily got used to reinforcing the more I practiced and I can tell I'm improving by leaps and bounds every time I use it, I remember the first time I made a successful Reinforcement took me around 5 minutes just for a leaf, and I've been practicing for hours after

Wow I've been practicing of this long? If this world's clock functioned the same as mine then the time would be around 3 to 4 pm

And now that I took a break I'm feeling hungry. I've practiced for so long that I also missed lunch, time flies when your doing something productive

Time to eat

* * *

I made my way down to the ground floor bringing my bag and bow with me and went to the barkeeper to order something

"Excuse me sir do you sell food here?" I asked politely

"Ah yes we do, and today our special salmon is on sale, it's very popular around here" He said as he directed me to the other customers who were eating salmon with their pals

I can also see how big the special is, they kept a salmon on the wall to the right

At first it may look too much for me to eat but considering the fact that missed yesterday's dinner and today's lunch

"I'll have one sir" I said to him

"Coming right up" He told me before walking to the back

I sat down on a table near the door to wait for a bit

I was thinking about what will happen eventually and when will Chrom and friends get here

I can't tell whether to be happy or sad when I smelt smoke and heard screaming nearby

I was about to run outside until a group of 5 bandits walked into the bar and began to trash the place

Ok Siris this will be your first fight here, get ready, steel yourself, don't be afraid to kill them, you can do this

They turned to look at me

"What are you lookin at!" The guy on the right of them said

I smiled, and threw the table at them

I also need to learn how powerful my physical strength is, that table felt lighter than it looked

The table slammed into 2 of them and brought them to the wall before it broke, knocking them out

I can't use my bow here, we were in a closed room and I don't have time to draw it, I had to improvise

So I took the salmon from the wall, analyzed it in a flash, and reinforced it accordingly

I held the salmon on my right hand and wielded it like a sword by holding the part near the tail

And pointed at them with it

"Who's next?" I said with a smirk

"Don't get cocky" Bandit #3 ran in attempting to hit me with an overhead strike with his sword

It was slow, really slow, I can tell where it will hit and how it will hit before he even brought it in front of him to hit me

I reacted by swinging my salmon blade upwards to parry his strike, then I proceeded to stab him in the gut while he was confused

I pulled out the salmon and rushed the remaining two, ducked under the first's swing to give myself space to lash out at him, I stabbed him in the chest near the heart, quickly pulled it out to stab the second's heart during his attempt to engage to end their lives quickly and painlessly. I know I'm killing bad people but that doesn't mean I enjoy watching them suffer, I learnt that after seeing how the first slowly choke on his blood after being stabbed

You did it Siris, you stopped 5 bandits in the tavern, time to help Chrom and friends

I was about to run outside until I heard a man yell behind be, apparently one of the two who were hit by the table was still conscious and now tried to kill me with a diagonal axe slash. Once again I reacted

By stopping the axe with my salmon, pull on his arm, and tossed him through the door- wall apparently

I REALLY need to check how strong I am after this

"Eeek!" I heard a familiar cleric's scream

"Stand back!" And a familiar knight's voice

Chrom and friends are here, I need to appear strong to increase my chances of getting recognized and hopefully recruited

I walked out of the inn two look at the two, while still holding the salmon in my hand. It was both badass and stupid, but mostly badass thanks to my cloak now graciously flowing in the wind along with my waist cloak, still don't know what to call it and I don't want it to be a skirt or a butt cape

I looked at them and then the guy on the floor

And threw my salmon to the right side of the cleric's head

"Lissa!" The knight shouted as he tried to intercept the strike, the cleric now named Lissa closed her eyes waiting for the flying salmon to hit her

Only for it to hit the bandit's head on his attempt to strike her from behind

I walked to the fallen brigand past both Lissa and who I am sure is Frederick based on his heavy armor, starter spear and face, and pulled out the salmon from his head with blood now coating the salmon

I looked at them and place my salmon to my side

"I don't know who you are" Lie obviously " But if your here to stop this attack be my guest" I said

Both Lissa and Frederick turn to the open wall too see the fallen bandits and the civilians hiding in the corner

"Did you do this?" Frederick asked with suspicion while raising his spear pointing it towards me. As expected from Frederick the wary

"Yes" I responded

Lissa looked towards my salmon with a curious look

"With that?" She asked while pointing at my salmon. Is it possible for people to have starry eyes?

I lifted the salmon to let her have a good view of it

"Why yes, I would have used my bow but the situation demanded otherwise" I said with a smirk

I looked off in the direction of the smoke

"Well, I don't suppose you could use a hand" I said before running off toward another group of bandits in another building

I think I looked badass enough in front of them, now to look cool in front of Chrom and maybe Robin. I wonder is Robin a boy or a girl here?

I ran around the corner of the building to find 4 bandits attacking a town guard

I ran in from behind to slash the first across the back, using the momentum form the slash I turned to stab the second in the gut, the third saw this as an opening so I kicked him away, far away into a lamppost, let go of my salmon to land a punch to the jaw on the fourth, I can hear the crack loud and clearly before he was sent back flying

"Sir" I called the attention of the wounded knight

"There are civilians in the inn near the entrance, could you help them evacuate I'm busy dealing with these bandits" I told him

"Of course, thank you for the rescue" He said before running of to the inn

Good I was able to help him

I kept on running, eliminating bandits along the way with my trusty salmon, there were a lot more here than in the game, but I think it's because this world is real, I'm not in a game, I'm in the game's world so there will be realistic changes, besides I don't think 5 bandits can cause such an uproar to a town like this

I made it to where I can see the bridge that led to the church. I can see Chrom and Robin, girl by the way, pushing back the leader of the bandits or Garrick if I remember his name correctly

They pushed him all the way to the end of the bridge and near the entrance of the church with repeated attacks from Chrom and spells from Robin

They were about to win until Garrick brought out a civilian child from the side near the entrance of the church with both his hands tied behind his back and a rope tied to his mouth

The quick change of events made both Chrom and Robin stop attacking

I can see Garrick shouting something but I was too far to make out what he said

He then brought up his axe to the child's neck shouting something again but I don't need to hear it to make out what he said

I quickly took my bow and placed the salmon on the left side of it. This was stupid, but I want to know what will happen

I grabbed the tail of the salmon and pulled back my bow, aiming for Garrick's right shoulder to at least be able to give Chrom and Robin an opening finish him

Deep breathes, aim, focus, release

And the salmon flew, straight into his shoulder but instead of impaling his shoulder like I thought it would, I ripped right through and broke itself when it hit the wall of the church, probably reaching its limit

Though Chrom and Robin were confused, they attacked at the chance given to them allowing Chrom to land a deep cut across Garrick's chest

Finally, this fight is over, the remaining bandits were caught or were able to escape using the forest

Honestly I did not expect my salmon to be this effective, the description the book gave about reinforcement were vague so I never really knew the extent of how powerful a reinforced object can be, but after seeing how deadly a fish hung on the wall can be I've grown a huge amount of respect for Magecraft, I want to learn more, I should read the book again when I'm alone after I can use reinforcement in a heartbeat, the reason why I was able to reinforce the salmon properly that quickly was because I let my instincts tell me what to do

I walked around trying to find any captured civilians and so far I have yet to see a fatally wounded person, most of them have bruises and scratches but nothing first aid can't fix

I tend to the wounded in a simple way, by bandaging them and teaching them how to stop the bleeding and find the blonde haired girl with the healing staff if there were anymore problems

After a while things were going back to normal, turns out with the Shepherds arriving on time and me dealing with bandits in different houses and buildings no one from the town was killed in the attack which was a huge blessing, I wouldn't want people to die when I can actually do something about it

"Hey" I heard someone call me, I turned around to see Chrom and friends looking at me

"Hello" I gave a small wave before they to approached me

"Based on Lissa's description, he's the one who helped us deal with the attack" said Robin to Chrom

"The guy who fought and defeated the bandits wielding nothing but a salmon?" He replied skeptically

"You saw the fish tear through Garrick shoulder" She replied with a pointed finger

"Oh, ok, I see your point" Chrom let out a sigh

Even if they are real or just characters in a game, their interactions are hilarious

"What happened to the salmon?" Lissa asked curiously

"It broke" Robin replied

"I still find it suspicious how one man was able to fight against multiple bandits using nothing but salmon found on the wall" Frederick inserted, I guess he went to check on the building to see what I was using

As much as I would love to see how where this conversation was going, They were getting off topic, I need to catch their attention

"I don't know if I have any part in this, If you need me, I'll be heading to Ylisstol" I told them, that got their attention

"Why will you be heading to the capital?" I expected Frederick to ask this question not Chrom

Reply appropriately with an answer that shows that I'm recruitable

"Nothing much really, just planning on joining the army or something similar, I've got a bow and I know how to use it" I replied nonchalantly

"It beats being a hired blade, I always get assassination assignments on popular officials, almost all of them were from Plegia giving me massive amounts of gold or make me a lord if I was successful" I said before turning to fix my bag

I can see them raise their guards against me with Frederick looking like he was ready to stab me at the moment I turn my back

"I turned almost all of them down, the ones I did accept were all bodyguard missions"

Frederick raised a brow

"If you were to be given such a large sum of gold for a assassination job which I can tell you can complete with ease, why haven't you accepted one yet?" He asked with skepticism hinted in his voice

At this point I'm amazed I was able to keep up a lie this long against them but time to answer with half truths

"Originally, I wanted to be a hero, the kind of person who helps those in need and stops bad guys" All true except the originally

"How can I be a hero without power I asked myself" See old man's questions

"And now I have power, I wanted to help people with it but how do I help people when they are the ones who start wars" old man again

"So I became a mercenary of sorts, my skill was praised and became known by corrupt lords thinking I could be bribed to murder someone innocent" Half truth

"But what kind of hero would I be I were to kill someone people respect and appreciate what they did for them" Why would anyone want to kill our newest exalt?

"So yeah, why not join the army of said person, it was a thought that jumped into my mind" Half true, I wanted to join the Shepherds. The idea came into my mind the moment I found out where exactly I am

"If your looking to join the army, why not join us?" Chrom asked before Frederick could say something

"Not to be rude but join what?" I had to be clueless

"My apologies, we are Shepherds" He replied

I want to say this line sooooo badly

"You tend to sheep, in full armor?" I can now die in peace, my wish has come true

This earned a giggle from both Lissa and Robin

"You too? Nevermind we are a small militia group that is helps the protect the people of Yliss" He said with a smile and raised his hand prompting a handshake coming from me

"Protect people huh? I like the sound of that" Shake his hand calmly Don't squeak Don't squeak Don't blow it Don't crazy in joining

"My lord are you sure about this" Frederick asked

"Don't be a spoilsport Frederick, this man saved this village with nothing but a salmon! a SALMON for Naga's sake" Lissa said emphasizing the fact I fought with a salmon which by all means was a stupid feat but a feat nonetheless

"I'm sure, welcome to the Shepherds...Uhhh" He trailed off. I haven't told them my name yet

"Siris, my name is Siris" I replied before thinking about something

"I never did catch your names" I needed to ask before Frederick finds it odd how I know their names

"My apologies, my name is Chrom, the giggly one is Lissa, the one in full armor is Frederick, and the other one with white hair is Robin" He explained

"I look forward to working with you" I released form the handshake and gave a small bow

Mission Success

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **Oh yeah to anyone wondering about when are the post times, I try to update within a week if I don't post on a Saturday or a Sunday that's just my life kicking me in the ass just two days after posting the Prologue I was hit with 4 different projects, as the man I am I completed it all by the end of the week and still have some time to make a few adjustments to this fic.**

 **I wanted to finish everything that happens to Siris until he meets the Shepherds because that writing plan where the story is chopped is really hard to wait for. Regarding on how I explained Mana and Od this how I interpret it in a way that is simple yet memorable. This chapter was also supposed to be posted yesterday but I felt like something was missing so I made what happened before Siris saw UBW, but I'm not sure if it lived up to what I wanted it to be. I'm also not confident on the fights so if anyone would be able to explain to me what makes a great fight scene, whether it be a play by play type of fight, what's going on in Siris's mind, or just a collection of all that's happening in one paragraph**

 **Another problem I have is that I'm not really sure on when a character will speak and what they will say so sorry if they act OOC in speech, I'm still trying to get them to react accordingly depending on their personalities and you know this will eventuality be a bump when I'll need to learn how to juggle character interactions that make a situation where Siris needs to talk to everyone at least once**

 **A note of warning to those who don't really like curbstomp fics:**

 **Spoiler:**

 _ **Siris will curbstomp everything until Maribelle's kidnapping where the first enemy servant will appear, Siris will need to learn that there will always be someone stronger than him and he will start using different strategies to take them down. From this point onward enemy bosses will be servants from Fate/Grand Order in most fights making the Shepherds construct plans to counter them. One more note of warning there might be Dues Machina moments but it's not guaranteed I'm finding out ways to make Siris stronger without giving him the power of friendship or suddenly have access to UBW but I need to make sure he can get strong fast enough so dreams will be implemented and mind fucks, you know like that time in Persona 4 where he just suddenly got power then slowly gets stronger as the game progresses**_

 **Before I have one more thing to explain in regards to a review. I sorry but I have no plans on giving Siris other servant powers. EMIYA is not as strong as the other servants because of their large gap in stats. Read Spoiler to know why but depending on if the idea gets support there will be considerations and plans to see if its possible**

 **Again please leave a review on how to improve my writing, I'm still new to this so I need all the help I can get. Criticism is greatly appreciated if you can tell me what I did wrong and tell me what to do to fix it. There is a HUGE difference from flames and criticism, one of them may be harsh but they give good advice on what to do and the other is just a bunch of assholes who want to get attention or act big despite not being brave enough to try writing something**

 **Til next time**


	3. Flawed Changes

The walk to Ylisstol was peaceful for the most part save for Lissa occasionally talking to Robin and Chrom, Frederick staring at us, and me having small breakdowns inside acknowledging the fact I killed someone

I saved a town, but Wow. Killing people, a guy like me, someone who was once a scrawny nerd killing people. Given that they were threatening the safety of innocents but still. Though I am confused, wouldn't the thought of killing someone make me sick in an instant? Haah, No point in losing my sanity now, with what'll happen in the future I need to stay strong.

The rest walk was uneventful. I wanted to talk to them but I'm not sure how to start a conversation. I've always been kinda awkward whenever I speak with people who are new to me, it takes a bit of time before I get used to their presence and be able to at the very least start a conversation

It got harder when I decided to test out Structural Analysis on people. I was able to convince Chrom and friends that I accidentally swallowed a fly. It took a while before I was able to look at Robin again without acting funny

As the time passed, my ideas of this world still being a game was slowly diminishing. I know that now they are people, real living people with lives of their own but you can't exactly blame me for trying to use game logic originally like those shows I've heard about. But now I'm not entirely in a game, I'm in a game's world, not in a video game. I'm here along with Chrom and friends walking back to the capital. Not teleporting to the next area for the plot to move on or have the time magically change to night for us to meet the risen, progress the story and, if possible, find some sort of high mage or something similar to a dragon gate to see if I can go home

The thought was always in the back of my head but I needed to find Chrom and friends first in order to adventure and find one of the two. People trust them more than a dangerous looking foreign man ready to kill you the moment you look at him wrong. This way of thinking may be selfish but being honest, It was already an amazing experience being here, meeting my favorite characters from my one of my favorite games and to be able to travel with them in real life(Thanks to Archer's powers I guess). And even though it was short, experiencing what I've always dreamt of as a kid felt great

Speaking of magic night time it's getting dark now. Chrom might decide to camp here soon

"I told you-it's getting dark already! ...Ech! and now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that crawl around and bite you when-"

If one looks closely, you'll see a small black dot slowly fly into...oh

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Poor Lissa

"What are you smiling about!" Don't point that accusing finger on me, I'm not the only one here

"Nothing" I replied with a smirk on my face

"Aw, come on now Lissa, hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeeuck! ...I Think I swallowed it" Lissa replied gracefully, fit for the princess she is

"I'll pass in finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa complained with a tone fit for that stupid headwear. Seriously where was she going with her style, Steampunk Lolita? Not that I understand what I'm wearing, at least mine looks cool, I think

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving" Robin said

"I agree, It's dark out now and we need to be able to last the night" I added. I really needed to learn how to speak like old timey people properly. My accent still doesn't feel right

"I suppose a little hunting and gathering is in order" Frederick said

"I guess it's settled, I will hunt for any animals that can act as a source of food" I said aiming to get things started

"I'm coming with. I cannot trust a potential Plegian spy let alone an archer out of my sight" Frederick said rather sternly

"There's no need to worry, I trust him" Chrom said with confidence

"Are you sure milord? How can you say you trust him, a mercenary and as a matter of fact Robin whom has supposedly has amnesia?" Frederick inquired

"First of all, they risked their lives to protect the town. If they were gold lovers they had the choice to join the brigands in their raid, but they chose not to and fought alongside us. Even if we had left Siris in Southtown he would have joined the army sooner or later. And second, he shot that makeshift arrow into Garrick. He had the perfect chance to kill me but chose to save a child instead" Chrom said. Did I leave that much of an impression on him? He looked back at me "Actions speak louder than words"

"*sighs* It seems there is nothing I can do to change your naive way of thinking milord. But nonetheless I will still be accompanying Siris" Frederick said

"Very well" I said. With the reasons Frederick gave it's understandable why he doesn't want me to be left alone, so in order to gain their trust or at least not have Frederick point that spear at me while hunting

I handed my bag and bow to Chrom

"Take it" I said to Chrom who look confused

"If you hand me your bow, how can you hunt?" He asked

"I'll manage" I stated. I'm confident that my Reinforcement will help me in small things, if not then it would be good. After giving my stuff to Chrom, I walked into the forest with Frederick in tow

* * *

We sat down by the campfire Chrom and Robin (and maybe Lissa?) made. Chrom wanted to return my bow but Frederick said otherwise. In the end I was able to hunt 5 grown hares and as a bonus, a bear but I had to keep it behind some bushes to keep Frederick from running away.

"So with what Frederick reported, instead of using your bow, you hunted down these hares with leaves from trees and...fought the bear in hand to ha-paw combat?" Chrom asked while I was preparing the food

In hindsight, fighting the bear may look like a bad idea but as I said before, I really wanted to know my strength. The bear died when after being on the receiving end of an uppercut. The look on Frederick's face was gold

"Yes, I did" I said nonchalantly

"Dinner's ready" I said before she could ask again and handed one hare to each everyone and kept one to myself

"This is good" Chrom said as he took a big bite

"Not bad" Lissa said as she took a bite

"What about you Robi-" Lissa wa about to ask for her opinion only to see the hare in her hands gone

"It was nice" She said while looking down in embarrassment

"Geez, if you eat like that you'll gain fat in no time" Lissa said

"I don't mean to be rude but, do you have more?" Robin asked. Damn how hungry is she?

"If you are looking for more hares than I'm sorry, no. But if you are looking for more food we have a bear behind those bushes" I said pointing my thumb behind me

"Could we cook it?" She asked while twiddling with fingers.

"It's fine" I went to the bushes to pull out the bear by it's paws along with two large sticks and one long and sharp one with a bent end stabbed trough the bear that lets me rotate the bear

I picked up leaf, reinforced it, and cut some parts of the bear open to allow the heat to get inside. I may be relying on this spell too much but what can I say, It's damn useful for both combat and mundane things

"Could you tell us what spell you used on that leaf" Robin asked

Maybe telling them what I can do won't hurt me and besides they need to know what my abilities are

Presenting the reinforced leaf to Robin "Reinforcement"

"Reinforcement is a spell that works by pouring my Prana into an object. What it does is self explanatory"

"Here try bending this" I said while picking up a stray branch, reinforcing it, and giving it to Robin. I'm getting good at this Reinforcement thing, I don't always need to us Structural Analysis, only on anything new or something bigger than a log

She looked at it for a moment before attempting to bend it. First with both of her thumbs pushing at the stick's back then she tried breaking it with her knee. Now she's hugging her knee after dropping the stick on the floor

"Let me try" Chrom said

His display was much more extravagant with him first, bending it by his knee, stepping on it followed by him attempting to cut it with Falchion only for the stick to tank the hit with only minor scrathes. What a mighty blade losing to a small tree branch

"That's a pretty useful spell. This thing's as tough as a iron" He commented looking at both Falchion and the stick

Going back to the bear it was almost done, the meat is getting tender

I was able to cook the bear quickly and evenly by focusing the fire on the parts where the bear was cut open. I cut a part out for Robin, one for Chrom just in case, and another one for me. How does bear meat taste?

"Here" I said giving Robin her piece

"Thank you" She said before munching down the meat at a alarming rate. Maybe I need to hunt another bear

"Thanks" Chrom replied "Bear meat. Been a long time since I've had this, try some Lissa"

"No thanks, the hare was enough" She said

Hmm... never tried bear meat. Here goes nothing

Not bad, taste like chicken, is that how it's supposed to taste like or is it just me

"What about you Frederick?" Chrom asked again

"No thank you milord" Frederick declined. It's okay big man, everyone has their own fears

"Aw, suit yourselves, a man can't fight on an empty stomach. Just look at Robin and her...hadn't Siris given you a piece?" Chrom asked. I knew she was hungry but this is ridiculous

"Here" I smiled at the sight before handing her another piece larger than the first

"Thank you again" She said before munching it for a second time

"Before I forget, what is Prana?" Robin took a break from munching, looked up and asked

"Your right" Lissa tapped her fist into her open palm "You mentioned your power as Prana. Is there a difference between Prana and Mana?" She asked. As a magic user it must be interesting to learn new terms and spells

At least the only term that I used was Prana. If I said Magecraft than that would be much more confusing

"Prana is a general term. How I learned magic taught me that there are two types of Magical Energy" I said while lifting two fingers up

I pointed it the middle finger "The first is Mana which is the natural energy flowing around the world, it is pure raw energy making it harder to control but much more potent of the two" I pointed to my pointer finger "And Od, the Magical energy generated from our body's circuits, compared to Mana, Od is weaker but easier to control" I explained

"As reference, how my Reinforcement works is a simple example. I use Mana to empower an object while using my Od as a lid to keep the compressed power inside of an object. If the lid were to break or be too weak to hold in the Mana" I informed before gesturing Chrom to hand over the stick. Taking the stick from Chrom, I overloaded it causing it to shine azure blue for a moment

"Whoa" Collective shock noises

The stick exploded in a blue flash turning it into piles of bluish dust. That hurt enough to leave a small burn but nothing else

"The object would break" I said opening my palm to let the dust fly

"And you claimed to be an archer" Chrom replied sarcasticly

"One must always strive to improve" I should stop being smug now

"Where did you learn Reinforcement?" Robin asked again looking at my arm

"From a tomb I found some time ago" By some time ago I meant at least a day and by found I mean (most likely) given by a magical old man. Magical old man, never thought I'd said words like that in my whole life

"*Yawn* I'm getting sleepy. If you'd excuse me, I'm taking a nap" Lissa said while rubbing her eyes. Yeah it's getting late I can tell Robin and Frederick look like they could sleep at any moment

"Well a nap wouldn't hurt*Yawn*" Robin said before promptly falling asleep with a thud. Sheesh woman what is happening to you

I gave a soft smile "Goodnight" I said before laying my head on my bag

I should enjoy this moment of peace. But I can't forget about the Risen appearing or Wolves potentially attacking, or Risen riding wolves engaging us in one on one dance battles. Damn you Dancing all Night

* * *

I can't sleep. The feeling of impending doom kept me up, not necessarily a bad thing as I'm not that sleepy in the first place, but that meant that I needed to to stay awake for a while before Chrom takes a walk with Lissa

It won't be long now. After staying awake for at least an hour or two Chrom started showing signs of waking up. I shifted my body to the side to make them think I'm still asleep. I plan on staying behind and watching them from afar

"...Huh?" I can hear his voice and the sound of him slowly getting to his feet

"*Yawn* What's wrong. Big Brother?" Lissa is awake so it seems

"Ah Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but" He paused "Something is amiss"

I can hear Lissa standing up and taking a few steps

"Define "something"" She asked

"I'm not sure" I can hear him walking, his footsteps getting quieter which each step "I think I'll have a look around" His voice sounds distant, but still within my hearing range

"Not alone, you won't I'm coming too" Lissa said

"Heh. Thanks Lissa" I heard him reply

Based on my hearing they are most likely walking away, their footsteps getting quieter and quieter before I can barely hear it

I got up quietly making sure I don't disturb Robin or Frederick. It might be safer to wake them up but that would make Frederick suspicious. I wore my bag and took a look around finding out where they went. Chrom also left my bow, that's good. I picked up my bow holding it with my left hand. After looking for a bit I can make out a distinct yellow color deep in the forest, I began following them, hiding behind the trees as I trailed them

I caught up with them. They stopped. I can feel the ground shaking

"LISSA RUN!" I can hear Chrom shout

The ground suddenly cracked opened, a wall of lava rose with fireballs being shot out, burning the trees and setting off a forest fire. It was catastrophe, trees burning and smoke rising high, clouding over the forest

Shit, I need to back out quickly before I get hit

No stay for a bit, make sure that Chrom and Lissa get away safely

"WATCH OUT!" Another shout from Chrom was heard. Damn it, a fire ball was launched in Lissa's direction. I can see it, arched in a path that will hit Lissa soon. To make matters worse, she tripped. She turned around to see the fire ball making it's way towards her, the look of fear shown prominently on her face

"LISSA!" Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT

She's not dying. Not on my watch. Not when I have the strength to protect. Not when I can actually make a change

Quickly pulling an arrow from my quiver, I placed it on the bow's left side, reinforcing the arrow's tip with a small but crucial change. The arrow's tip was unstable, The tip was holding a large amount of Prana and had a weak Od lid. In theory, the lid would break the moment it made impact or if the tip receives damage, combined with the large amount of Prana that gave it a azure blue shine, it should cause some sort of explosion, hopefully enough to stop the fireball or weaken it

No time to lose. I aimed at it. Focus. Release

The arrow flew straight into the massive fireball, sinking in before a bright blue sphere enveloped it, completely erasing the fireball and causing a small shockwave

No time to be amazed, need to get to Lissa pronto

Sprinting to her as fast as I can, if I keep up this pace I'll make it to her in seconds

"Lissa" I called her attention

"Siris!" I made it. She was holding onto her leg, she tried to get up but the wound kept her down

Crap, that looks painful.

Where's a Goddamn vulnerary when you need one. No time to waste, I need to get her to safety, at least until the fireballs stop shooting

"I'm sorry about this" I said before keeping my bow and bending down

"What do yo-Ahh!" I picked her up and carried her like a princess. As much as a man like me would enjoy holding a beautiful woman in my arms, now's not the time. Damn it's hard to get a grip on this dress

"Hold on" She didn't have the time to say anything, complying to what I said by placing her hands around my neck as I ran away from the wall and towards Chrom who was standing by a gap

"This way!" he jumped down and I followed him in

* * *

We ran until the chaos finally died down. Chrom stopped to catch his breath

"Are you okay" I asked Lissa. She looked back at me before nodding her head "I'm fine thanks you" She replied with a smile

"Chrom do you have anything that could heal her wounds?" I asked. He noticed the wound on her leg and quickly pulled a small satchel from his back

"Here" He said. Slowly and gently, I placed Lissa on the floor with her back against a tree

Chrom bent down and applied the vulnerary on Lissa's injured knee

"Ouch!" Lissa yelped. Even in another world direct medication hurts. I can tell it's working, Lissa's wound slowly knitted itself shut. That's actually amazing, if only this was how modern medicine works

"Can you stand?" I need to know if she's alright

She grabbed onto Chrom's shoulder and slowly stood up. She rubbed the formerly damaged knee

"I'll manage" She declared. I guess it worked like a charm. The moment didn't last as a giant blue portal with black symbols appeared in the sky. Here they come

"What IS that?!" Lissa pointed to the sky. The portal kept on growing with black symbols rotating at a fast pace

As soon as the portal reached what I think is it's maximum size, zombie like creatures poured out in pairs. Over and over again each armed with a variety of weapons ranging from daggers to longbows

"Prepare for a fight" I told them prompting Chrom draw Falchion and get in his stance

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick's shout was heard coming from behind us. I turned around to see him along with Robin running our way

"What's going on here?!" Frederick and Robin looked at the small battalion of risen getting on their feet, readying their weapons

"Are such horrific creatures a commonplace in these lands?" Robin said as she held up her tomb

"They're not from Yliss. I promise you that" Chrom replied

"Milady your injured!" Frederick exclaimed loudly panicking to find that she was harmed

"Don't worry it could've been much worse. Thank Siris that all I had was a scratch on the knee" Lissa tried to calm him down

"I don't mean to interrupt but we still have to deal with them" Robin reminded us about the dangers that were ahead, this time the risen looked like they were about to charge at any moment

This shouldn't be too much of a problem, just as long as we stick together we should be able to get out of this ali-

"And the other portals appearing further behind that and to the side of us" She said again. I looked to the side to find that indeed another portal began to open, the saving grace being it's size, it was at least half the size of the first

This isn't good, there's a shit load of them and only five of us. Pray to God the risen act like generic zombies, if they did, dealing with them would be a piece of cake.

"Robin" I called her attention

"Yes"

"If I may suggest a plan, could you deal with the ones to our right. I will hold this line until you come back" I can't let them surround us. As strong as we are individually, we can't let ourselves get swarmed by their large numbers. Explosive arrows could deal with the immediate threat or stall them until "Marth" jumps out one of them

"That's insane, do you have a death wish?!" She replied angrily but I can tell she was concerned

"Yes. I do" I pulled out three arrows, reinforcing them with what I call the explosive Prana tip in an instant, placing it on my bow spread out in three directions all aimed at the front wave of risen.

Once more. Focus. Release

Three bright blue beams flew towards the sides and the center of the risen, creating three separate blue explosions, completely annihilating the first half of risen with 3 craters in the ground and a large amount of black dust filling the air soon after

"Now I don't" I said. Arrogance may kill me someday in this world but let me feel how OP characters feel whenever they do there bullshit at least once

"I can handle this wave. We still need to take out the other wave before they can overwhelm us. I can hold them back for you as you deal with the one closest to us, come back for me when you're done" I still have 9 arrows with me, time to make them count. Where are the tactician's orders?

I turned around to see that they were still standing slack jawed at the scene

"By Naga's ti-"

"Go!" Hurry before Shit hits the fan even more

"R-right. Everyone, this way!" Robin called. They ran towards the portal to our right before disappearing into the forest

Okay Siris, you can do this. Unlike risen archers, I have explosive arrows

Loading another three arrows, I took aim and fired, blowing up the front of the second wave. Using the gap as my chance, I fired two more, this time the arrows hit dead center of the wave, clearing out the middle leaving a larger and deeper crater. This is getting me nowhere, for every risen I kill, more come out of the portal

I tried firing an arrow at the portal only for it to be blocked by jumping risen. They know what I'm planning, not as mindless as they say

Shit! More are falling out from the portal. At this rate, they'll swarm me soon. I fired another arrow at the hoard, blowing up another chunk, this still isn't enough to hold them back

Damn, I'm running out of ammo. I needed to save my last two arrows, another portal is still behind this one. There's still a shit load of them, and one of me. I need to at least hold them back for a bit longer, Robin and Co.'s portal was smaller than this one. Nothing left to use unless I decide to waste all my arrows in a possibly infinite risen rush, this is hopeless. I'm just one man, what can I do against THAT!

Who am I kidding, if I'm dying in this world, I'm not dying without trying. I have strength unlike my original self. So I'm using it, hopefully giving them time to save themselves. I've placed myself into this mess and I'm not letting them down

"Hehe...Here I come!" I kept my bow and ran straight at them. I picked up a pair of short swords when I got near, reinforcing it to the limit in an instant

Now, how do I fight multiple enemies with a curved short sword. Guess I'll wing it. This is stupid and reckless, instinct don't fail me now

I charged straight into the leading risen, stabbing it straight into it's head. Pulling out the blade I swung it to the side to stop another from getting me. So far so good

Again I attacked against the hoard of risen. There were much more than I thought. I've got an Idea

Cutting down all of the risen in my path, quickly making it to the center, standing in the crater to let them fall in. I held my position. Again this is suicidal but it will keep them from attacking the others for a bit longer, even if I fall

"COME AND GET ME!" And they came

One by one they fell, my blades slicing through everyone and everything that dared to go near me. Blades breaking before they were swung, arrows intercepted before they could land, enemies falling before they made it to me. It was a slaughter, a one sided slaughter. All of the dropped weapons and armor, filled up the empty hole

Such a surreal feeling. Every time they attack me I could see their strikes hitting me, but nothing would connect. I would react to every strike with crude movements. I can tell I'm not fighting like a warrior, I'm fighting like a madman. Using all the force I can muster to swing with no technique to guide it. As wild as I may be, it was enough to tear through their numbers

All the surrounding risen, dead. All that's left are the archers. Once more I charged them, taking out the stragglers. They must be taken out of their misery, all the soldiers who's souls were trapped in lifeless bodies begging for freedom. It's done, all that's left if the portal.

What can I do to close it? Looking at the swords in my hand, I decided to do another reckless stunt. Throwing my unstable blades at the portal letting them explode, causing It to collapse from the inside before disappearing

Good. One down. How are the others faring?

The portal behind me closed after being hit by a lightning bolt

Two down, one to go

I should wait for them to come back. Better safe then sorry. My body's starting to feel weak, maybe all the adrenaline is wearing off? No, I can still fight, at the very least I can fire one explosive arrow

I have the time to sit down for a bit, maybe take a nap. The last portal was the smallest and nothing came out of it yet

Yeah. A nap sounds nice, the chain mail feels nice

* * *

"Siris?!"

"Siris!" Aw, just a few more minutes "Siris!" You don't have to shout at me I can hear you

Guess I should talk to them. I slowly stood up, I feel so tired. As I stood up Chrom and friends, now with Sully and Virion, made their way to me, stopping by the makeshift iron and steel bed I'm in. It may not be the most comfortable bed but the iron plates and chainmail armor gave me a decent amount of space

"I told you I'd hold them back"

Shit!

My legs gave in to the stress forcing me to fall on one knee

"Siris!" My breathing hurts. My right arm burns. My head is dizzy and I feel nauseous

"Lissa, can you see what's wrong" Chrom said. To help, I removed my cloak. Lissa came forward and began checking for any wounds

"There's no damage to his body" She continued looking. "He's most likely exhausted from fighting" She grabbed my arm before reeling back her hand. "Hot!"

"What's this?" Again she inspected my arm. My hand now had circuit like patterns spread across my palm and fingers

"I'm not sure what's happening with your arm" She developed a thinking pose "Let me try this" She brought her staff to my arm and chanted, the healing light enveloped it. It helped weaken the burning sensation but DAMN my arm still hurts like hell

She noticed my discomfort and stopped "I'm sorry but I'm not sure on how to help you" She looked down with a disappointment look

"I'm fine. It was my idiotic decision to hold them off in the first place" I said trying to comfort her. I patted her head with my good left arm "Still. Thank you for trying. Don't worry I can walk this off" I've been hurt much worse than this twice already. If something like this keeps me down than I will never get stronger

I stood up again. This time the pain lost it's spark, it still hurts but not at the level that brings me to my knees

"I'm sorry but I'll have to step out of the fight" I can stand but that doesn't mean I can fight in this condition

"It's fine. Looking at you work, you've more than earned a break" Chrom said

"Captain, this is our second recruit? Are ya sure he's a hired bow and not ah walking siege cannon?" Ah. Hello Sully, thank you for the compliment

"Indeed, my fair Sully. Even I, the Archest Archer am not capable of holding of a battalion of these horrid creatures. But for you my love, I shall" Ah. Hello Virion, still chasing the ladies I see

"Shut it Ruffles" This is getting out of hand

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but we still have that to take care of" Thank you Robin

"Right. Let's move" Chrom said before taking off with everyone following

Nice. Real nice guys, leave the internally burning man behind. Better catch up, Gods it stings, hundred times worse than pins and needles

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Making it, slowly making it

Hey looks like Chrom and friends made it. What's that?

At long last, something started coming out of the last portal. Something, not risen. A giant arm with a humongous axe, not what I was expecting at all

Chrom and friends stand ready

It came out. A massive creature with one eye at least three stories tall holding a rugged stone axe. Simply put, a cyclops, a Goddamn risen cyclops

What. The. FUCK! What the hell is that thing doing here?! We aren't in Sacred Stones, scratch that, I'm still in Fire Emblem. Is it because I'm here? Is the world I'm in different now?

"RAUUUUUUU!" It let out a massive earth shattering roar. It held up it's axe to the sky and swung it down leaving a massive cut on the ground and uprooting trees

"Retreat!" Following the order, everyone came running back to the field I was in. Why me? No choice but to move back

"RAUUUUUUU!" It followed soon after. Thank the Lord that is was slow as hell

Chrom and friends soon made it back to the open field, past the aftermath of my fight

"What do we do!?" Lissa panicked

"I'm thinking" Said Robin, she started looking around the field

Shit! What can we do? If we leave, that thing can and will go on a rampage. Come on Siris, think. You've beaten this game in Lunatic plus, you can think of something. Aim for the eye? Maybe, it has a risk of making it go berserk unless it's killed with one shot. Maybe if I could make it stand still. Wait, MY BED, not my actual bed but my makeshift bed. The weight of the cyclops should make it fall into the piles of steel

"Ro-" Was all I can say before I was cut off

"I have a plan. We lure it into Siris's crater, judging by it's size, it should be heavy enough to crush the iron and fall in" Robin said. Uhh... maybe I didn't need to say anything

She turned to look at me "I'm sorry Siris, but do you have the strength to fire an arrow?"

Can I? I equipped my bow and pulled out one arrow. I tried to reinforce it with my explosive tip but all that did was make these circuits glow a dim blue light with no changes to the arrow. "I'm out of explosives, but yes I can try" Either me or Virion, no offense

"Good" She looked at Sully "Sully, I know it's risky but try to draw its attention and lure it into the pit"

"Got it" She said before leaving

"Virion, same with you. Draw its attention by firing arrows while positioned on the other side of the pit"

"For you, my angel" Not the best time but at least he's (probably) determined

"Siris, I need you to hide in the forest. When it is trapped in the pit, aim for it's eye"

"Understood"

"Everyone else, prepare to attack if the arrow isn't enough to kill it"

I ran to the other side of the open field and made it to the edge of the fores, running was a bitch with my condition. Taking position with my bow, I prepared an arrow aimed at the cyclops eye as it made it's way towards

It looks like Sully got it's attension, pray to Naga she makes it

Here it comes. Focus, the pain means nothing. I can do this

"RAUUUUUUU!" Once more, it's terrifying cry echoed into the night

Good work Sully. The cyclops was almost at the pit, a few more steps and, what?

It's walking around it. It's GODDAMN walking AROUND it, Why do mindless creatures have minds now?! ShitShitShitShitShitShitSHIT!

Maybe if I shoot an arrow into its leg, it would fall to the side. Yes that could work. Focus on the joints even if Chrom's head is in the way. Release

It flew by Chrom's head landed into it's left leg, it paused for moment to get on one knee. This is my chance, aim for the eye. Release

"RAUUUUUU!" Damn, the roar set my arrow off course. One arrow left, I should've asked Virion for more arrows

"I can do this" I pulled out my last arrow, No screwing up now

I aimed, this time the cyclops kept on moving, it's head swaying left and right. Their attacks weren't fazing it, the only attack that seems to harm it was Robin's lightning. I can use that, I'll fire when Robin lands a bolt. The look on her face means we're on the same page

Okay Siris, There's a lot on the line here. One cyclops eye and one arrow

Aim straight for the eye, it pauses for 2 and a half seconds after a shock, fire at this moment

Focus, Re-

ACK! I'm coughing Blood? My chest feels wet. Why is there a red sword in my chest?

 **PAIN!** Vision going blurry, I can't breathe. Damn it, this how I die, to one risen that escaped my sight

"Die" Risen can't talk, and that's a rather feminine voice

"Your kind has no place in this world" Was all I can hear before it ran off

Too much pain. Can't breathe. My blood is suffocating me. Am I going to die here? I feel so weak. I'm sorry everyone, I've failed you. It was stupid of me to think I can be a hero

.

.

.

No. I'm not dying. Not yet at least, let me save them please, any deity above, give me the strength live for one moment

Using all the strength I had left, I managed to get on one knee. Lucina's with them now, that's good. And again, every time Robin lands a bolt fire an arrow. Oh Gods the pain, it's excruciating

I can do this. Fo*cough*cus, Release. The arrow soared, right into the eye

I had the pleasure of seeing the head of the cyclops being pierced

I did it everyone. At least I die knowing I succeeded. Heh not a bad way to go

And for one last time, darkness embraced me

* * *

 **A/N: Still trying to improve my writing, please leave a review if anything was wrong and please tell me what to do to fix it**

 **Till next time**


	4. Glimpse

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the helluva long wait, but here it is**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

TOkay

I know that I've been through a lot of shit recently and getting stabbed at the end of my short adventure, damn.

I'm fine with getting killed off if it meant that the Shepherds could win. I was never supposed to be here in the first place. This is their world, not mine

My existence in this world was the result of a magical old man playing a magical trick to send me to a magical world with his magical magic, goddamn magical bastard

And in this new world I ended up fighting and killing people with no emotions weighing me down like guilt. Weird huh? It felt natural when my makeshift sword slashed through their flesh but nowhere near the point where I start to enjoyed it, but that still disturbs me

My original life, while underwhelming, was enough for me I suppose

I never openly asked for any of these events to happen to me in the first place, it just happened for no apparent reason, like why did I get called out from millions of people to be the one who goes through all this weird shit? What made that magical old man do this to me?

Maybe I could be living in my normal life if I had the patience to wait in line, or not talk to weird people not one notices

But it was fun... not the killing people one, but the part where I could actually be with the Shepherds, not as characters in a game but as real people that I can talk to, the same characters from the game series that made me happy from when I was still an adolescent. And I never said I hated the moments where I was a badass doing badass things.

Just something to let out, I enjoyed this short adventure even if I died rather abruptly

But... Is this ending, what I want?

That's enough ranting from me, now on to more pressing matters

Where the hell am I this time?

I know that there are many people who believe in different lives after death and while I was never the person who delved too deeply in these topics, I never expected this to happen

Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned that I'm currently lying on a grass plain staring at the pale azure sky. And it's completely normal for there to be no sun despite how bright everything is right?

I feel fine, just like the other times where I feel excruciating pain before waking up. Maybe this time I'm dead, I was stabbed somewhere around the heart, bleeding to death is the most likely cause. If I was stabbed at the heart, I wouldn't have the chance to kill the cyclops. Amazing how long I lasted even with a wound that severe

But enough about that, another important question reigns my mind

What now?

No point in staying here though, too plain

I got up shakily, my body felt normal but my spaghetti legs made me wobble for a bit

Noticed my bow and bag are gone but my clothing is still with me, strange

After learning how to stand like a normal person, I took a quick look at my surroundings to find an open grassy field with the two short swords I used during the risen fight somewhere near my right impaled into the ground side by side. Other than that, It would look empty to anyone with an average eyesight but further away I can see something gold and blue emitting a faint yellow glow

I'm not sure If my eyes are playing with me but is that a fish? Nevermind, might just be another sword

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking about what to do now. On one hand I could just go back to laying here and do absolutely nothing or go to these miniature landmarks

Knowing how bizarre my life is going, these just shout out trouble waiting to happen

With nothing left to do, and because this place held nothing I expected from my heaven, I walked towards the swords first just because they were nearer

As my grandmother once said, Onwards! Until she tripped on a beetle. Wasn't a good day for her

As I made my way to the swords, I started to notice that they shone with a weak blue aura surrounding them. They changed, not a small change but one that completely changed the blades save for the length

I've finally arrive at the swords, now I can see them clearly

The biggest change was their appearance, instead of being simple iron swords they look absolutely beautiful. One of them turned black with a tortoise shelled patterned blade while the other was white with a wave patterned blade.

I want to hold them but the feel like works of art, just being near them left me with the impression of them being treasured blades from legends

Should I? No one is around and this world could be the personal heaven I thought earlier, Screw it!

I knelt down, pulled out both of the swords and lifted them up to face level, allowing me to have a closer look

They were masterpieces, anyone could tell the beautiful part but when you hold them you can just feel their strength, light and sturdy, made with no less the finest materials, that and I analyzed them out of curiosity.

Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, Kanshou and Bakuya, the Married Blades. Forged with the greatest materials and a human sacrifice, these blades have transcended into the realm of Gods

I don't even knew these types of metals can be used for weaponry or how my scan could tell, how do you even pronounce these minerals

Even though I was hesitant to pick them up, with them I get the feeling like they were always a part of me, something that has always been with me for a lifetime even if this is the first time I've seen or held these. Hard to pick words to describe what they were to me

What to do with a pair of amazing swords? Swing them! If ANYONE had the chance to hold one of these I bet they would act like their favorite game character, swinging them around while shouting chants

Like what I'm doing right now, save the shouting chants part. Yes me, a grown man in his early twenties, decides to swing two really cool swords just because they are cool

I'm the perfect example of an ideal young adult

I'll say it once more, it felt completely natural. The swings I'm doing now compared to my fight with the risen were noticeably different. Instead of wide swings that waste up more energy than needed, my movements are much more refined and focused. Don't know how that helps explain to anyone who doesn't practice swordsmanship

I'm left here, slashing the air repeatedly, reenacting my battle with the risen horde, envisioning them to be charging towards me

Dodging, parrying, blocking, thrusting at imaginary opponents. I continued until I felt comfortable with these swords, by that I mean I got bored

Feels like I've been doing this for a while now. I'm tired

I sat down on the grass, leaned back and stared into the sky. What now? I'm still here, nothing significant is happening except that

Is there a point to all this? I know it's kind of a late question but is there a meaning of me being here?

Now I'm back to where I started, In the middle of nowhere with something interesting far away

Why not go for it? Might be worthwhile

But first what to do with these bad boys

I gave a faint smile. These may be cool but these babies belong here, my humble self bares no honor for such fine weaponry

Yet

But just think about it, when I get good enough to use these with pride. All the adventures we could go, the monsters we would slay

Wind brushed against my face, bringing me back from my idle state. Thanks for that wind, almost forgot about that thing over there

I got up and looked at the object again

Judging by how far it is, this will take a while. Whelp, here I come random glowing yellow and blue object

I could run but the atmosphere's soothing to me, I'm satisfied with taking my time right now

* * *

I've been walking for around an hour now and I think I'm at least halfway there...

*BA BUMP*

A heavy heartbeat pulsed in me, forcing me to drop on one knee, my body's jelly again. What's going on now?

I looked up to see that the object had stopped glowing and fell on the ground

The air tensed. The sky is turning black, the grass is wilting rapidly, and the soothing atmosphere is gone, replaced with a sense of looming dread all around

This is not good, not one bit. I shakily stood up as fast as I ca-!

A freezing chill went up my spine, I turned around to be met with the edge of the world burning with a dark blue flame, erasing the edges of the world that is QUICKLY APPROACHING ME

SHIT Again?! Hell No!

I broke out into a sprint, making a mad dash forward, this may be a fruitless attempt but what else can I do. There was nothing else to run to but the object ahead. I'll take my chances

The fire is still erasing the world, it seems to only be come from behind. At my speed, I can outrun it for a while but how long could I keep this up

I don't know if making it to the object will help me in anyway but there's nothing else I can do

But I'm almost at it, hopefully it can do something. I'm barely holding on to hope here

Almost there, It's right there. Just a bit more, I'm almost there...

*BANG* "Argh!"

I slammed into something at full speed, causing to me fall on my back

What now? I quickly got up, not bothering to regain my footing. I tried leaping forward just to be knocked down again

Another chill

As the feeling of doom took over my senses, I turned around to see the fire's catching up FAST. What the hell do I do now?

Standing up once more, this time I'm extending my arm out, I ended up touching something with a smooth surface. I rubbed around the area to find that this entire spot is block by an invisible wall

I looked back one more time. The fire is RIGHT THERE within at the very least a few dozen meters

Not good. Not good. VERY NOT GOOD. I turned to the invisible wall, I used all my strength to try and break through the wall to no avail. I punched the wall with all my might to no effect

It's getting hot, I'm perspiring like a fountain

The flame started to surround me. Unlike the other time where the flame was just fire, this one filled me with one primal emotion

Fear

Fear of death

Why? This was all I could ask, why is this happening to me?

Is this the end of me?

"Hmph"

No, I don't want to die. Let me live, please anyone.

I want to see more, I want to explore more. I want to experience everything I never was

I want to be someone special, and a... hero

Just when I had the chance to

I kept on slamming the wall, clinging on my last bit of hope that I have in me

*Shing*

A sword pierced through my chest. The same blade from back then without he blood. The blade looks so familiar but I had no time to think. The air left my lungs in an instant as I dropped on my knees

I'm not bleeding but the pained shock coursed throughout my body

This is it, isn't it, I'm done for

Please something, anything. Let me live...

I gave one last strike on the wall as my subconscious slowly fades away

"Who are you?" What? Who's asking. My head can barely think straight, I might've gone crazy with the shock

"Who are you?" The demanding voice asked again

"Who are you?" What do you mean?

"I'm Siris!" I shouted my name resulting in my pained chest. *Cough* *Cough*

"Who are you?" That wasn't it?

"I~_'m~_he~Bo_e~O_~My~S_rd" The words resonated from all around, could this be?

I'm down to my last breathe, God please work

"Who are you?" Here goes my life

"I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD" I repeated the words, shouting out to the heavens. I want to believe in them, that they can do something

The image of a cocked revolver appeared in my head. Blue Circuit marks traced around my entire body starting from my heart in a flash

"Trace on" I muttered as the words flew into my mind. A loud gunshot ringed in my ears as the marks shone brightly on my right arm

Am I saved?

Mustering all the strength I have left in my body, I delivered one more punch at the wall

*Crack* My eyes widened at the wall

The wall shattered, and the flames embraced me

"Stage 1 Synchronization Complete"

* * *

"AAHH" I scream out as the fire... did not eat me?

What? No really, what?

Aren't I supposed to be dead? Not that I want to be

If I am alive, what happened to the stab wound? I looked down on myself to find...

Nothing, no wound, no trace of damage on my body. I traced my finger around the area I was stabbed on

Nothing, the clothes aren't damage either. This is weird, really weird

A dream perhaps? It feels to real to be one

Who cares? I'm not dead. WOOOOHOOOO I WILL SURVIVE YEAH

IMMA GONNA LIVE

Ah, I got off the bed without thinkin-hang on bed?

Oh, I was on a bed, a white bed to be a bit more precise and I'm not in the middle of a forest. I'm in what appears to be a bedroom? That's the best way I could put it. There was a bed with a chest in front of it, a desk with a few books on along with my bag, and a chair accompanying the desk

Everything seems to be in order except the fact that my bow's on the floor. I can overlook that

Sunlight was peering through a crack on the door by the desk. Being the curious George I am, and because I'm not letting anything stop me from living this life to the fullest, I walked over to the door and opened it

I walked out of the room and now I'm in a hallway, albeit a very familiar hallway

I began walking down the hallway to be met with multiple rooms but the one further down had a bigger door

And I walked through the door to find the classic Everyone's Room. You know that one room that acts as the-how to describe-hub I guess, yeah the hub where character info can be seen and characters can celebrate mini events

Now with this piece of information, anyone could tell that I'm in the Shepherds garrison

But where is everyone? I walked around the place and could not find a single shepherd

Ultimately I ended back my room and took a seat on the chair by the desk. Seriously where in Naga's beautiful ass are the shepherds? Maybe they went to Regna Ferox but I could be wrong. They could be going around the capitol, but could they at least tell me or left a note

"Haah" I let out sigh, this is not what I expected. Where are my adventures?

I looked down on my bag and saw that everything's still there, even the magecraft for dummies

As I reached to grab the book, a soft smile spread itself across my face. Wonder if there's anything new, maybe the power to fly would be nice

I opened to book with gibberish greeting me, maybe gibberish is offensive more of completely different language. All the unlocked pages now had a different form of writing while the first page only had a small circle. It was surrounded with similar hieroglyphics that consisted of primarily weird looking spirals. Looks like one of those thumb print scanners though

Following that statement, I place my thumb upon it. Ouch!

The book floated and started glowing green. After a few seconds it fell back on the table. That's certainly new. I looked at my thumb which now had a small cut wound, thank Gwyn's beard that it's not one of those complete torture moments

The book opened itself, now all the content is back to english. Apparently this feature was added to itself to protect its content from outsiders. Neat, I wouldn't want others to try this without confirming their ability to use Prana

The pages about Reinforcement and Structural Analysis are back with each one sentence added to their descriptions

It's not much but to simply put it, I can Reinforce my body parts now. Extremely risky though which is why Structural Analysis is needed at first, eventually I should be able to Reinforce in an instant with enough practice. This is going on my practice for a couple hours list, that and the other thing added to the book

A new page was unlocked, a page with a beautiful name, Alteration

Based on it's description, Alternation is a branch of Reinforcement that allows me to change properties of objects by the usage of Prana. Which, hypothetically, means I can be out there shapeshifting my arrows to be much more aerodynamic and explosive then they already are. And that's the first thing that popped into my mind after hearing about this spell

Imagine all the shit I can do with this

"Hehehe" And now I'm laughing with a stupid grin on my face, GIANT BOOM. Wait, could I alter a pair of short swords to be like Kanshou and Bakuya? They can be my trademark weapons

But first, Reinforcing my body. At least this time I've got a field for training, I want to do things by the book for now

I placed my hands on the desk to push myself up, the expected pain from my thumb wasn't there. Was it normal for my cut to be healed this fast? Nah, I shouldn't question the good things in life

* * *

If we were using our world's time, it should be a few hours past midnight by now

This technique was somewhat easier than my first time reinforcing leaves. Maybe it's because I've gotten use to Reinforcing subconsciously, I was Reinforcing weapons at light speeds that must have contributed to my faster learning speed

I've also learned that the traumatic dream did carry it's own benefits. I'm not sure how but it looks like now my output and control have greatly increased after chanting 'Trace On' with the image of a loaded gun, discovered through complete curiosity. This acts as a trigger to open my circuits. I can still use Reinforcement and Structural Analysis without chanting but it's noticeably slower compared to with

I've learnt a bit on how to use Alteration, enough to change the shape of objects but not enough to alter properties. As awesome as that power can be with hours of practice, I don't think I'm in shape to go on. Training from dawn to dusk will take a huge amount of energy from anyone, even me. I'm surprised I didn't drop in the middle of training

But the benefits are amazing! Increased overall strength and heightened senses are just what I need to be a superhuman experiment. Now all I need is a frisbee shield with a bow mark on it. Captain Siris! Not bad

But heightened senses come with a price, for example

What's that smell? I sniffed the air around me, doesn't look like it's coming from my surrounding

I and then on myself. Wow I reek' is there a bath in the garrison? I'm in dire need of one, maybe if I scanned each room

I activated Structural Analysis while standing in the middle of the training yard a slowly spun in a circle to scan every room

Looks like there's a bath right next to (probably) my room along with a towel and soap, a lot of soap. Reasonable with all the Shepherds sharing it

Time for a bath, and for the first time in another world

* * *

Taking off clothes has never been so hard, though I am thankful for their material. I don't even need to wash Boots connected to pants, reaching behind to pull off the chest piece, untying the chain connecting these two arm thingies, still don't know what my clothes are called but you get the idea. At least I give it a better name than 'Buttcape'

But I have to say, I've never seen a better body than this, muscular but not overly buff that it looks gross, and just enough muscles to nail that handsome rouge look

Just clip the back chain and done. Finally dressed up and back at the starting room, with nothing to do, well that's life

Maybe I'll reread the book. I'll need to get started on alteration early. That just what I'm saying but really, I wake up to find all of the Shepherds missing, what a bummer. It's already night, I presumed that they went on an outing but no one stays out this late

Did they leave me on their trip to Regna Ferox? If they did I... I can't really get mad at them when I had a severe injury, but what else can I do? Run all the way to the Longfort in the middle of the night?

Sitting down on the chair again, I laid my head on the woodwork and glanced at my bag to find a piece of paper under it

"Hmm" What's this, I gently pushed aside my bag. Underneath it was a letter. I'm a complete idiot, I've been here for hours and only now I see something

"Off to Regna Ferox" Thats it. Well I'll be, I need to start trusting my random guesses from now on

They adventured without me, better yet

They left me alone in their headquarters, they could either have complete trust in me, that I won't betray them, or somebody didn't think this through

Fine, it's fine. I'll treat this as a break from that nightmare of a wakeup call

Them going off does bring up the thought of how the timeline works now. In the game, all the chapters and events happen one after the other. A good example being chapter 2 and 3. In chapter 2, the fight took place at night and in chapter 3, when Robin's being introduced to the Exalt, it was daytime

But now everything's, with the lack of a better word, real, won't the chapters take at least a day or two to connect? Going by this theory, by the time we made it back to Ylisstol, Chrom would've had his meeting a few moments after arriving then call the Shepherds to go to Regna Ferox (Or not, I don't know how dire the Exalt needs soldiers). Then they would have that fight with risen, hopefully no monstrosities, on their way to the Longfort with that fight in the Longfort

Maybe they recruited Donnel and Anna somewhere in the middle but I'm not sure, just a stray thought

But because these event won't be as closely linked to each other, the duel for the next Khan to be in power will most likely take place tomorrow or later today, along with Maribelle getting kidnapped and Gangrel's declaration of war. It's not like you instantly sort out the alliance without hitting any bumps, unless the winning the fight for the new Khan is all you need to do. Even with that, I don't expect that even Gangrel could pull off his plans in a morning. But if he did, the war can break out without Ylisse having the power to counter his forces

Having knowledge of what would happen in the future is not good for my sanity. Now to the topic that requires priority, Maribelle's kidnapping. Why this particular event? Because personally I worry about the well being of the Shepherds. No this is not general nice guy bullshit, I genuinely care about the well being of each character in the game (replayed a lot just to keep everyone alive in Lunatic mode), and with this world being different, they will still be the same people to me. That and the fact that how she will be kidnapped might be different

I bit the back of my thumb and leaned back against the chair. The world is different now, and crueler enemies are a huge possibility. I wouldn't be surprised if Gangrel ordered Maribelle to be executed the moment the Exalt confronts him

Or if he decides to kidnap her in the middle of the night in her mansion and use her to kickstart the war with her head. I need to stop thinking of morbid thoughts for a moment

But if it is true, better safe than sorry, Murphy's Law can be such a dick. If my memory serves me right, Themis, the dukedom of Maribelle's family, should be around the southwestern side of Ylisstol

By the Nine Divines, please let me be wrong

* * *

Damn it!

Bandits attacked the small village by the duke's mansion. Probably Plegian soldiers sent out by Gangrel. It's currently the dead of night, most of the guards weren't prepared for an attack this large

Sprinting to the village to help, I equipped my bow, pulled out an arrow (Courtesy of Virion's room) and loaded it while running. This time I'm charged and ready to fight

"Trace On" A familiar Colt Python image in my head fired, kickstarting my circuits

My Prana control increasing dramatically after, enabling me to use Reinforcement at high speeds

While running, I fired an Reinforced arrow into two barbarians. I fired again to take out the ones fighting the town's guards. I fired once more to kill the archer along with a barbarian. Shit, there's too many and I don't have an endless amount of arrows at my disposal. I could use the explosives but that could harm the guards and villagers

Made it into the village, most of the bandits are coming from the front with a few brigands and barbarians surrounding the area from behind

I quickly activated Structural Analysis to locate them. There! By the the corner of the house, and inside the houses

I'm too late, the problem with using Structural Analysis to scan is that I end up seeing everything, even the bloodied and battered bodies of the townsmen

I can't help but feel responsible, my lack of responsiveness ended up getting more innocents caught in the middle. I knew that Themis would be attacked but I was unsure with myself, leading me to being unable to make an immediate decision

There's nothing I can do about it now, they're dead. But I will make sure that these assholes get what they deserve

There's quite a number of them, and my explosives still won't be helpful without risking collateral damage. There's no better time than now to test run bodily Reinforcement. I closed my eyes as the familiar feeing of power flowed throughout my body, causing the circuit marks to shine before dimming down

"Over Here!" I yelled out, causing them to notice me. They slowly gathered around my location from behind the walls

The first one charged in with a leaped horizontal swing, only to be caught by my hand

"Wah?" Confusion was evident in his eyes as I broke the axe with my palm and promptly socked him across the face, his skull breaking with the impact. Disgusting and bit much, but he deserved it

"Get him!" The head bandit shouted at they charged at from all sides

"Too slow" Pathetically so. Each of there swings weren't even able to make it halfway through before I throw a punch strong enough to break most of their bones.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty

And with that, my work here is done. I'll need to help out by the front gate now

I jumped across the houses and quickly made my way to the main fight

The front gate was doing well against the attack all things considered. While they were being pushed back, they manage to stay alive for this long. I think it's time for them to rest

And what better way than to go in with a bang

I loaded an explosive arrow and fired it towards the middle of the enemy's position, blowing a hole in their forces. I leaped high into the sky and landed in the middle of the crater I made

This made the enemy aware of my presence and made the villagers feel safe but the town guards weren't putting their guard down

"Rest assured, I'm a member of Prince Chrom's personal troop" This should be enough

"Heh, What are yah fools waiting for?" The head guard spoke up to the nearby soldiers

"Attack!" With those words, the morale of the soldiers quickly rose up as they began pushing back the invasion along with my assistance

It didn't take long for them to be forced out of the village. Although people were killed in this fight, I'm glad I was able help in repelling the attack. But somethings amiss...

Then it hit me, the game text hinted that Maribelle was kidnapped when she went out to assist the village but now, she was nowhere to be seen

Goddamnit! Why can't things go the way they were supposed to

The villagers approached me but I didn't have the time to stay here

"My apologies" I quickly ran to the duke's mansion, running through the crowd not bothering to respond to them calling out to me

I made it out of the village to hastily turn my head, finding where the mansion was. The moment I found it by the edge of my vision, I Reinforced my legs and dashed all the way to the mansion

I've made it to the side of the mansion and by an ornate window. I peered into the window to find it dimly lit. I scanned the mansion just to be safe. I can see a few people walking by from the lower floors, doing their chores

Then by the corner of the library upstairs, laid a male body with a dagger impaled in his heart

And that's not all. A few more bodies were killed in the same way, the same shaped stab wound on their chest. All of them were caught by suprise, shock still shown on their faces

Fuck. That's all I can say. I went to the village to help people but in turn the people living here get killed. Fuck it all, I'm still going to try to save the ones still alive, it's the least I can do now

I continued scanning to locate where the invader is but I can't seem to locate him. I was, however, able to find the servant's lounge and the master bedrooms. Maribelle's in her room sleeping, and the other servants are unaware of the intruder, and I intend on making sure they don't need to

Placing a hand on the window, I altered the glass pane to give me space to get in. I silently hopped into the building and used alteration to close my entrance

The mansion's bigger in the inside, with the hallways decorated grandly with victorian decorations in every corner. If only we weren't in mortal danger, I would've love to go sightseeing here

I've prepared my route on getting to Maribelle's room without alarming the maids and butlers before going in. I hope that the enemy attacked the servants just to keep himself hidden. I do NOT want end up having everyone killed just because the man's a psychopath

I ascended the staircase by the side of the hallway. The dark corridors did not help one bit

I armed myself with my bow and loaded a Reinforced arrow just in case along with enhancing my eyesight to fit with the darkness and my ears to be able to hear anything like footsteps

Slowly, every step bearing no sound, I walked towards the master's bedroom. As I turned by the corner, I'm met with the corpse of a maid, killed with a dagger aimed for her heart, the blood flowing out through a small gap below the weapon

This is disgusting, and by the look of how much blood was coming out, the murder took place recently. The killer is somewhere in the vicinity. I was about to move around the corner until I barely heard a footstep. Just one tap was all I heard but It's all that was needed to keep me from moving

Crap. He's right there, I can use this, maybe I can take him out now.

I looked around the corner, and what I saw was out of this world

Instead of it being a normal assassin like I expected, a tall charred black skinned creature with a cloak and skull mask awaited me. It had a giant right arm covered with black bandages and multiple knives around it's waist

It bent down to rip out the dagger embedded in the maid's lifeless chest

What in God's name are you? Scanning didn't help, it won't appear in my vision as if it were a ghost

The thing resumed walking towards Maribelle's room with it's back turned against me

This is my chance, I'll kill it before it bites us all in the ass. Letting that thing go can and will be the death of the duke's family

I Reinforced the arrow to its limit, letting out a brief azure shine. Let out a breathe. Turn around the corner, get in to position to sho-...what?

It's gone, vanished. No trace of movement to be found

Huh? The body's still there, but the creature was nowhere to be seen

Unsure of what to make of this, I crept alongside the wall, still keeping my bow up, preparing for an attack

I'm by the master's bedroom, Maribelle's still asleep inside. I'll position myself here and guard the room until the sun rises

Keep the bow up Siris, it could pop out at any moment

LIKE NOW

A dirk flew straight for my head, it's speed barely giving me anytime to react

But I did, by jolting to the side in the instant it entered my field of vision

Close, too close. Damn, it grazed my cheek, hurts but I'm used to pain by now

The knife's stuck in the wall, and I don't have any weapons for CQC. I'll take what I can get

Unequip my bow, Pull out the knife, scan it, and an unexpected burst of information about the wielder flooded me

Hassan of the Cursed Arm, a professional assassin, that lovechild of Slenderman and Risen, is a legendary assassin, Well shit. And this blade is his signature throwing dirks, not designed for close combat but there are still techniques for them. More data came in, he's linked to Gangrel as a Servant but is following Aversa? What does that mean?

Shit, he's not giving me free time

Another knife flew, this time aimed for my heart. This time parried with the Reinforced knife I got, making it land on the floor. Pick up the second dirk and dual wield, they were nothing like Kanshou and Bakuya but it'll do, burst of information's helpful, giving me the basic posture ti use these

It attacked from the shadows again, this time with a barrage of daggers, all repelled with the two knifes. We appear to be in a stalemate, every barrage he throws gets repelled. It's a good thing for me, just like me he can only carry a certain amount of dirks

This is his 5th barrange, it's getting repetitive-Fuck!

He lunged at me from the corner of the hallway, his tremendous speed left me with a marginally small window of time to react. I was able to although my left arm is now in an awkward position bent around my back

He rotated around the front, launching an attack on my exposed chest. My right arm responded to this and parried accordingly leaving him dazed, and I used it to counter attack

His speed is terrifying, my attack hit air. It disappeared again, and reappeared, attacking from behind with a mix of throwing knifes and head on attacks. He's too fast for me to chase, all I can do is hold my ground, my speed is enough to react to his assaults

The sound of metal clashing rang through the air as this conflict was prolonged, the original plan of letting him run out of ammo won't work, he's fast enough to pick them up without me being able to fight back

My stamina is enough to hold him off for a while if he only fights like this and not use Zabaniya. The information flood informed me of this attack and how to counter, by running away like a bitch or killing him while he's charging. If he attempts to use it, the fight could end. The cycle continued for what felt like hours, both of us not letting up or leaving any openings

My senses would automatically react whenever he repeats his attack pattern or does anything similar. This makeshift sixth sense is what's keeping me alive against an opponent like him

*Yawn* A soft voice was heard from the bedroom

Goddamnit Lady

He stopped moving and stood on the opposite side of the corridor

The door clicked and opened, revealing a sleepy Maribelle in a... ehem pink negligee nightgown

Wow, nobles have a... bold taste in sleepwear fashion

"Hmm..?" Not a good time lady

He made a beeline for her

"Ahhh!" And like a just like a crime film, she gets kidnapped with a bag over her head. If only we weren't in a battle of life and death, this could've been funny

"Unhand me oaf!" Flailing about won't help

Where are you- It jumped out the window with her carried on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In the direction the assassin's running, he's heading for the Border Pass

Well Shit. This plan's a bust. Great, NOW the sun rises

I should probably report this to the Exalt but... Ah there, convenient maid passing by

"You!" She's shocked, waiting is not an option

"Lady Maribelle has been kidnapped" She's shocked again, cut her off before she can ask

"Report this to the Exalt, and tell her that an archer is attempting a rescue" Why did I add that you ask, To keep Frederick from stabbing me when my back's turned. The guy still has suspicious

"Wha-"

"Fret not, I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety. Now go!"

"Um...Ah Yes, Sebas!" Hurry off little one, I wish you luck upon the discovery of tonight's bloodshed

"No point bellyaching" Thank goodness I was able to keep the casualties at a minimum. It's better than ghost town of a household

And that Servant will be a pain in the ass, I'll deal with him somehow. I only have his knives with me as my only form of melee combat but they'll do the trick

I guess I was right when everything could potentially be different from the game. Time to go, this time I'm ready, no more hesitations, I will save her before it's too late. And I do not want to know what the Plegians would do to her if was late for even a second

Damn, this is frustrating. Hurry back Chrom and friends, the war's beginning sooner than expected

* * *

 **A/N: Extremely Sorry for the late update. Have you ever been so busy that you can't find time and then when you do find time, you have no inspiration to write. Yeah that and just me being lazy. Sorry again**

 **As you may have noticed, the writing style changes from general description to Siris's head. I'm still in the experimental stage of writing (Can it be called that?) and I'm mixing styles until I find the one**

 **And I'm not sure if this chapter went the way I want it to. My original plan with Siris going along with the Shepherds doesn't really give him preparation time for the war, It would've opened a conversation with 'Marth' but I think it's too early so the dialogue I was supposed to write be saved for later with changes**

 **And behold, the first enemy servant. Why Assassin? It was supposed to be Lancer (Cu) but it's too much of a hurdle for early game Siris and I don't think he would support Gangrel. I did a bit of research and looking back Cursed Arm Hassan looks like as suitable first Servant encounter. He can also be nerfed with a legitimate reason that I will not say**

 **But anyways, Thank you for reading, please leave a review to help me inprove**

 **Till next time**


End file.
